Poison Ivy
by JustAnotherFanGirlingBookworm
Summary: 21-year old Ivy has been held in prison as a hostage in Afghanistan. Victor Benedict is out to rescue her. But Ivy has a secret that she has told no one and Vic is determined to find out what it is. However when her secret is revealed will it result in a tragedy or will the soulfinders overcome it together? Will it be smooth sailing for them or will they end up losing each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**Poison Ivy**_

_Chapter 1_

My hands and feet were tied behind the chair and my red hair fell over my face as the guy slapped me, for what felt like the a hundredth time. But I had gotten used to his leather glove constantly making contact with my cheek, I wouldn't be surprised if he left permanent damage there.

"Tell me what happened!" He hissed, spitting in my face.

"I-I don't know, I swear!" I said as innocently as I could. But I did know what happened. Flashbacks rushed through my mind like the wind sweeping me off my feet.

_I was standing beside my best friend, Tom Saunders, he was sweating and his eyes were darting from left to right. He was nervous. I took his shaking hand and placed it into my small, leather gloved hand. He smiled at me with gratitude._

"_We'll be okay, I promise." I reassured him. But his smile turned into that disapproving frown. _

"_You can't promise that we'll be okay Ivy, something may happen to one of us and all that we can promise to each other is that we will be there for one another if something does happen, okay?" He asked._

"_Yeah sure, best friends are supposed to be there for each other right?"_

_He smiled at me tenderly and nodded. Our commander came into the dark and dingy room that we were hiding in and he began shouting instructions that were to be followed when we went into war. War. Such a small word yet it contains so much destruction. Finally he stopped talking and we were set to go. I took hold of Tom's hand, for what may be the last time, and squeezed._

"_Ready?" I whispered._

"_Ready." He said._

_Off we went running into the bright sunlight ready for what was to come. _

_After hours of fighting and bloodshed, I took off. Running to, what seemed like the exit of this war zone, a patch of trees in the distance but I stopped by a soldier who stood metres away from me._

"_Where are you going?" His tone was mocking and his smirk was evident on his face. I was about to turn around and run when I heard the click of a magazine being placed into a gun. I turned._

"_Say your last prayers sweetie. I know what you are." He spat. He was about to pull the trigger when I tackled him to the ground. He yanked off my glove and I tried to grab it but he held it from my reach. After that, all that was left was that man lying on the floor dead and there I was sitting beside him, screaming in shock._

I was woken from my flashback with a pair of icy blue eyes glaring into my emerald green ones.

"Liar!" He slapped me again.

For a moment he had assessed me from head to toe, then walked metres away from me with a disgusted look on his face that was directed at me. Once again I had took in his black, shaggy hair and scarred face down to his camouflaged uniform and muddy boots. I clenched my fists as I remembered he was dressed exactly like that when he took me away from my base, from my best friend and from my freedom. His name was anonymous to me and so is the location I am being held hostage in, which was a shame as I would have liked to seek revenge on what he had done to me for these past months in prison when I get out. I looked down at my own body, which was covered in old scars, old bruises, new cuts, mud and blood, and was disgusted with it. Torture. That was what he had put me through to get me to blurt out my secret, but nothing will ever work. Nothing.

As if he were reading my thoughts he said "We will find out soon my dear. We will find out what you have got to hide."

I smirked and laughed darkly "Over my dead body!" I replied.

"Oh I already figured that out." He laughed. "Which is why, my dear, I have got another body."

Two other soldiers brought out a limp looking figure and they threw it under the dim light. My heart began to race and all of a sudden stopped. There lying in front of me was a person I had thought I would never see again, Tom.

"Tom!" I screamed and struggled against the ropes.

"Now, my dear, tell me what happened!" He said.

"No! Please!" I screamed again as the tears began to flow from my eyes.

"Very well, I will give you until tomorrow or else Tom will be tortured in the same way you were but he gets an audience." He said looking directly at me and winked.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

He assessed me with those icy blue eyes again and smirked, then walked out of the room clicking off the dim light and leaving me and Tom in the darkness whilst praying that my secret will never be revealed and that Tom would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts belong to me neither do Sky or Phoenix, they belong to Joss Stirling. :)**

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't mention this before but I'm new here and this is my first fanfic. Hope you guys all enjoy! Please R&amp;R! Also I would love it if you guys told me what you think of this fanfic so far and if you guys have any suggestions for this fanfic or any future ones! Thank you! :D**

_Chapter 2_

I paced around the living room.

"Prison?" I stated in disbelief. My soulfinder was in prison in Afghanistan. What had had she done to herself in prison? I shook my head. That didn't matter all I know is that she is my soulfinder and she needs my help despite the fact that she could be a dangerous criminal. I could feel Crystal and Xav's eyes staring at me with concern but I had made no eye contact with them.

"Vic are you okay?" Crystal had said in a gentle yet concerned tone.

"Yeah I am. Thanks Crystal." I smiled at her. "Well it looks like I'm going to Afghanistan."

"All I can say to you Vic is try not to get killed bro." Xav's tone was dripping with sarcasm but I could tell that there was some underlying concern beneath those words.

"Thanks bro, I'll try."

"Now you got the hardest task to face before you go to Afghanistan... You gotta tell Mum!"

"What! No I can't tell her! Mum would go ballistic!" I yelled.

"Why would Mum go ballistic?" Mum had entered the room, smiling at Crystal and Xav then giving me a suspicious look.

"Uh Mum. Uh well I'm going to Afghanistan." I blurted out. I mentally slapped myself for that. Great Vic just tell her that you're going to a dangerous country. I might as well tell her I'm going to a prison to rescue my soulfinder that has a criminal record and may potentially be psychopathic murderer! Okay, a little too much exaggeration Vic.

"What?! Why Vic?!" She yelled yet her eyes showed so much worry.

"Mum, my soulfinder is out there and I need to find her." I said as gently as I could to avoid any arguments that may potentially stop me from getting on a plane to Afghanistan.

"What? Your soulfinder? Oh Vic." She was about to cry.

"Mum. Please don't." I held my arms out to her and though she has a small frame she hugged me so tightly, I could have sworn she blocked my airways for a second.

"Okay, we will talk to your father about this and we will see okay?" She swiped her tears away.

"But Mum I need to go! I-"

"No buts Vic. End of discussion until your father hears about this!" Her stern voice made me shut up and so I went upstairs to do my work.

Hours later I received a knock on the door and heard someone come in.

"Hey Vic, Mum wants you down to talk about going to-" Uriel started to say until I interrupted him.

"I know what she wants to talk about Uri!" I said more sharply than I intended.

"Hey man. Listen it will be fine whatever happens you know. At least you are going to find your soulfinder one way or another, right?" Uriel said sadly.

I sighed. "I'm sorry man. You're right I should be happy either way."

"It's cool. Come on everyone is waiting for the big verdict." With that he gently closed the door, leaving me on my own again.

I came downstairs a couple of minutes later and found that everyone was in the kitchen waiting for me. All the couples were all cuddled together whilst Will and Uriel were standing together, shoulder to shoulder, trying not to look miserable, but I knew they were slipping fast.

"Vic, me and your father have decided that..." she paused and hesitated.

"Mum, who are you trying to be Dermot O'Leary? Please tell Vic he looks like he's gonna explode and the tension is too much for everyone." Xav joked whilst Mum glared at him.

"As I was saying, Vic, me and your father have decided that you can go but please just be careful. As soon as you find her come straight back home, okay?"

I sighed with happiness. "Yes Mum, I will do everything you want, thank you."

I turned walked out of the kitchen, with a smile on my face, and went to my room. I lay on my bed thinking about her. Wondering what she would look like, how she would react towards me, and certainly hoping for no mushy, cliché romance. With those thoughts I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts belong to me, they all belong to Joss Stirling**

**Author's Note: Hey guys hope you are enjoying my first fanfic so far. It would be great if some of you left a review so I could look at any suggestions that some of you may have for this fanfic or any others i may create in the future. Or just reviews that involve how this fanfic is going so far, whether you like or if i need to make any improvements on it. Thanks! :D**

_Chapter 3_

I felt rough hands gently brushing over my own and with that feeling I threw my head backwards as hard as I could. I was rewarded with a loud crack in the nose. The person behind me had groaned in pain, I smiled triumphantly. But the second my smiled appeared, it disappeared again and I was left with a feeling of concern. Suddenly I had remembered Tom was in the room with me.

"Tom?" I whispered.

The person had groaned again. "Urgh! Ow Ivy, I think you've broken my nose again!" Tom whined.

I giggled, remembering the time when I had first met Tom I had broken his nose.

_It was my first time at the training camp and I had just entered the canteen. I observed that there was a majority of men and a minority of women there. I sat with some guys I had trained with beforehand and they had all nodded at me with acknowledgement. I sat there stirring the food on my plate, I wasn't hungry, I just wanted to train. I sighed and shoved a spoonful in my mouth then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and the first thing I saw were turquoise coloured eyes. They were beautiful. I gazed at the rest of him. He had sandy blonde hair, defined cheekbones and a tall, athletic build. If I wasn't in such a shit mood I may have considered the guy as handsome and really fit but I glared at him with an annoyed expression. _

"_Um hey." He said nervously._

_I raised one eyebrow to intimidate him even more. "Hi." I said in a bored tone that hopefully gave away the fact that I wasn't interested in whatever he wanted and wanted him to get lost._

"_I'm Tom." He offered his hand for me to shake. I just glanced at it and looked back at my food._

"_Ivy." I said in a blunt tone and chewed my food absent mindedly whilst listening to this oaf drone on. _

"_I just wanted to welcome you into the army. We are all equals here even if you are a psychopathic murderer who really deserves to be in jail rather than here but anyway I -" He got interrupted by me, getting up from my seat and swinging a punch at his nose._

_He face was covered in blood and he was moaning in pain on the floor._

"_Say anything about my past again and you will be the next one I'll kill!" I spat and walked out of my the canteen, leaving the commotion behind me._

_I got in trouble later by our leader and he made me do 10 laps around the field and 50 push ups, for hitting one of my team members but I honestly didn't care, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Anyway he got what he deserves. End. Of. Story._

_Later I was in my room lying in my bed thinking about my dark past, when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed, I couldn't be bothered for anyone right now. I opened the door and it revealed Tom._

_I glared at him. "What? My punch wasn't enough for you so you come here to beg for more. Well sorry to disappoint but we're closed at the moment!" I snapped viciously and was about to slam the door in his face when he stuck his foot between the door jamb and the door. _

"_Wait! I wanted to say sorry Ivy. It was a dare you see and I was a idiot to carry that joke out. I'm sorry." Tom said it quickly as he probably would have guessed, I would've slammed the door in his face during his little speech._

_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I paused. "You know you said sorry twice, right?"_

_He smiled. "Yeah but I'm sorry for what happened."_

"_That's three times now." _

_He laughed. It was nice, almost comforting. "Truce?" He put out his hand once again._

_I smiled, in what felt like years. "Truce" I agreed and shook his hand._

I looked back at Tom, who was pale and weak from the pain that was inflicted on him along with the blood from the broken nose, but he was clearly thinking about the same memory.

"Tom?" I said gently. He looked at me. "What were you trying to do – you know – before I broke your nose for the second time?"

"I was trying to untie you. So we could get out of here." He smiled hopefully.

"And where is 'here' Tom. Do you even know where we are?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No but we have to get out of here unless of course you wanna stay in this hell hole?"

He knew my answer before I even said it. "Let's get out of here." I agreed.

He loosened the ropes on my hands and my feet and we were free to go. The only thing that's blocking us is a locked door and about a dozen armed soldiers ready to kill us on the spot once they have seen us trying to escape. Yeah, no big deal. Easy peasy.

I heard the sound of the door clicking open. Damn! I looked at Tom desperately, he was motioning me back to the chair and loosely tied up the ropes on my wrists and ankles. Seconds later he dropped to the floor, conveying that he was still weak after being tortured.

As I expected, the officer was back with a permanent smirk always on his stupid, little face.

"Well, my dear, have you decided what you are going to do?" He said in a sweet sickly voice that made me want to knock that stupid smirk right off his face.

I sighed. I breathed in deeply and was preparing myself for what I had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All of the Benedict characters belong to Joss Stirling. **

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for all the follows and **xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx **thanks for those reviews! Anyways I would just like to say I feel like this isn't the best chapter I have written. But please tell me what you guys think. Thanks! R&amp;R! ;)**

_Chapter 4 _

I was almost there at my destination. It had been a hell of a long journey just to get here. It started with me finishing off packing my suitcase and meeting all my family members downstairs, which involved tears, wishing me luck and warning me to come back alive. The plane journey had taken hours to get to Afghanistan, I swore I could've died of boredom being on that private jet. I had taken a private jet because firstly it would take too long to book the tickets and actually get on that plane and secondly I'm a really impatient guy so I just told my colleagues that it was an emergency, which it was... for me.

Finally I was in Afghanistan and was on my way to this prison in the middle of nowhere. My excuse to get her out is to play the role of an agent, which isn't that hard as I am one, and explain to the guys that she is innocent and needs to released. Sounds easy I know, and it will be because, one I am Victor Benedict and two I will use compulsion if anyone gets in the way of me and my soulfinder.

The prison wasn't much to look at so I paid no attention to detail to its appearance, in fact, I hadn't paid any attention to anything. I didn't care. I just wanted her.

When I first walked in I saw soldiers guarding ever cell and door there was with an armed weapon in their hand.

"Can I help you?" A man stood before me with dirty blonde hair and one suspicious eye directed at me.

"Yes, I am Agent Benedict. I'm here to see into the case of a girl who was claimed a murderer in the last few months." I said with confidence, trying not give away any signs of lying.

He assessed me with his eye and nodded "Follow me."

We walked down a dark corridor leading to a steel door. The soldier knocked on the door and said in a gruff voice "Sir, a man named Agent Benedict is here is see into the case of Ivy Winchester." He eyed me up again.

Ivy Winchester. I turned the name over in my head. I liked it. It reminded me of poison ivy, it's beautiful yet dangerous. Now that's my type of girl, let's just hope she's not some psycho killer, Mum would not like a daughter, who commits crimes. Ironic really, that I could be paired up with a possible murderer whereas I arrest criminals for a living.

I heard yelling and loud noises resulting in moans of pain. I heard the door being unlocked with a clicked and there revealed and averaged sized man with a scar face and shaggy, black hair.

"What about Ivy?" He spat with anger and suspicion.

"I'm here to see of she is innocent." I said sounding authoritative and confident.

He had assessed me just like the blonde one had. "Fine, after you." He said with a smirk on his face, I had a feeling something bad was about to happen, whilst held the door open for me.

I was about to walk in when I had heard the sound of a women's voice on the other side of the door "Haven't you heard it's ladies first." Then I saw her arm lash out out at the black-haired man and gave a hard punch, and before the blonde one had any time to react she lashed her leg out and kicked him in the stomach, which had caused him to hit his head on the wall, moaning in pain.

I turned and stared at the women that was standing before me. God, she was beautiful. Her red, fiery hair fell around her face, her bright, emerald green eyes bored into mine and her small framed body was standing in a position ready to attack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts belong to me, they all belong to Joss Stirling**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating but for many reasons. One I thought that you didn't really like this fanfiction. Two I have had a little writer's block. Three I have been so busy with A levels. Again I am so sorry for the wait, I feel awfully bad. But here is chapter 5 and i hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review as I love to hear what you guys think or what i should improve on! **

**Thanks! :D**

_Chapter 5_

I stood there in front of him, ready to attack. I assessed him once over, he had tanned skin, long hair tied in a ponytail, sharp, steely eyes and a muscular build. I bit my lip, God he was gorgeous. I shook those thoughts out of my head and focused on what I had to do to escape.

He took a step forwards with his hands in front of him and I was about to lash out on him, thinking he was going to stop me or hurt me. But I stopped when I heard his deep, sexy voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ivy." He said gently and his eyes softened when making eye contact with me.

"What do you want?" I said trying to sound tough and vicious.

He smiled. Oh My Gosh. His smile. I was either going to melt to the ground or squeal. I decided to squeal. Mentally.

"I just came here to ask something."

"Oh and what's that?" I said trying not to sound eager or curious. The question sounded like I didn't care, which was good because the last thing I need is for him to know I'm fangirling over him even though I don't really know him.

"_Are you my soulfinder?" _He said mentally in my mind.

I gasped. It was like fireworks were exploding in my head and my vision became clearer, my eyes and mind were focused on him. And only him.

He was trying patient but actually looked very eager and anticipated for the verdict. I sent him a reply.

"_Well who would have thought I would meet my soulfinder in prison?"_

He laughed and took me in his arms. "I've finally found you." He whispered.

"Ivy?" I heard Tom whisper my name.

"Tom!" I rushed to him, checking if he was okay. The commander had beaten him to a pulp because I had refused to tell him anything and I was waiting for what I had planned, which was to attack.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Just a few punches and kicks that's all." He croaked.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I pulled him to his feet and gave him a hug.

I heard footsteps entering the room. I turned and saw Victor standing in the room, narrowing his eyes at Tom.

"Who are you?" Tom demanded.

"Well I could ask you the same question?" My soulfinder said in a steely voice.

"Well I don't even know your name so why don't you start introducing yourself?" I said shyly.

He just smiled softly at me and said in a gentle tone. "I'm Victor Benedict. Vic for short."

He was so hot, I could not stop staring at him. He caught me in the act of checking him out and winked at me, causing me to blush. A lot.

"_You know, if you took a picture it would last a lot longer." _Vic spoke to me telepathically.

"_Honey, the only good-looking person in this room is me and we all know it." _I replied.

He threw his head back and laughed. Boy do I need to stop obsessing over this guy, though I have to admit his laugh was so sexy! Tom's wary stare went back and forth between me and Vic, his gaze settled on me and he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Oh yeah and he's well um he's my –"

"Soulfinder." Vic and I said in unison, causing us to smile at each other.

"Wow! Um congrats Ivy!" Tom sounded like a deflated balloon.

I mentally reminded myself to talk to him later. I eyes swept back to my mysterious man, but I caught him checking me out. I smirked at him whilst it was his turn to blush.

I shook myself out a daze and focused on how we would get the hell out of here.

"Follow me, I can get you guys out." Vic said, obviously reading my train of thought.

We turned to walk out the door, when we came face to face with about 12 angry soldiers and guards pointing their guns at us.

"Oh shit!" Tom said under his breath.

Well shit is one way to put it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Benedicts all belong to the genius, Joss Stirling**

**Hey my little readers! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as I used to but I will try to get into the routine again and update for you guys. I'm not so sure about this chapter but leave a review and tell me what you think? Thank you to all you guys who have been reviewing, it makes me really happy! Follow, Rate, Review, Fave! Thought of a ship name for Crystal and Xavier (My Fave Couple) #Cravier! Hahaha (Bit random, I know. But hey, It's the story of my life!). **

Chapter_ 6_

The guards pointed their guns at us. I glanced at Vic, who looked like he was slowly calculating a solution to get us out without getting harmed; then at Tom, who looked exhausted after being beaten up and then me… well I was always known to be the impulsive one in my family and with that thought, I ran up to one of the guards, ready to attack.

The guard was startled by the idea that I was approaching him fast. He fumbled with the trigger of the gun but he was too late. I was already at arm's length before I swung my fist in an arch and hitting him straight on the nose. I heard a satisfying crack and the flowing tracks of blood rushing out of his nose.

His face had darkened with anger as swiped the blood with the sleeve of his jacket, before I could guess his next move, his arm shot out to grab me and he twisted it around, slowly and painfully.

I gritted by teeth to prevent myself from screaming in pain but just as he was going to twist it any further, his body slumped to the floor, ungraciously.

I was standing face to face with Tom, I nodded in gratitude whilst he smiled and winked at me. I glanced to see Vic, who was grabbing any guard who came at him, but instead of attacking them, he stared into their eyes with such a large amount of concentration and moments later the guards that attacked him before, walked away without a word and went straight out the door. Huh, weird.

I heard a shots being fired and seconds later Tom stumbling to the floor, clutching his arm to waist.

"Tom!" I yelled in panic, I ran up to the guard who attacked him but he was quicker and slapped me across the face.

The next thing I knew was that he was screaming in agony whilst I was checking if Tom was okay.

"Tom, Tom, are you okay?" I said softly.

"Yeah course I am. I mean it's not like I just got shot and now I'm in unbearable pain, you idiot!" he said sarcastically.

I ignored him whilst I took of my jacket, leaving me with a black, short sleeved top, and ripped it to pieces. I bundled the pieces of fabric up and pressed it against his wound. The room was silent. No shots being fired. No bodies falling to the floor. Just silence. I looked around the room, there were no more guards trying to kill us, only Vic who looked drained from whatever the hell he was doing. He met my eyes, and they were filled with anger and fear.

"What the hell?!" Vic yelled at me.

"What?" I said, in an annoyed tone. I had no idea of what I did wrong, so I was definitely pissed when he shouted at me.

"Why the hell would you go into a fight without thinking Ivy?!" He said in an angry voice whilst I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"I was thinking, my plan was to fight." I said in a blatantly obvious tone.

"That's not funny!" He replied. God, does this guy ever just chill.

"I wasn't trying to be!" I said, matching my angry tone to his. Two people can play who-can-scream-the-loudest-at-each-other game.

"You could've got seriously hurt or even worse killed!" His face was red with anger, which would've scared me if I wasn't such a tough cookie.

"Oh please Vic! I was in a fricking prison with other fricking people! So I can fricking handle myself thank you very much!" I shouted and turned my back against him.

I looked at Tom, he was pale and his lips were chalky white. I stroked his hair whilst I watched the bundle of fabric soaking up the blood.

I heard Vic sigh. "Look, Ivy, I'm...I'm sorry, ok? I don't want you hurt or running into danger, I feel like I should protect you despite the fact that I met you like fifteen minutes ago."

"Whatever." I muttered. I didn't need protecting, I could protect myself. He crouched down next to me.

"We need to get him out of here before he loses too much blood." Vic instructed as he lifted Tom's body as if he weighed nothing.

I nodded at him, too tired to speak. I smiled as Vic carried Tom with ease, even though I was slightly annoyed at Vic from our argument I still think he is hot and sexy… very, very sexy. But my smiled vanished and a frown appeared on my face, I thought about Vic's words earlier, saying that I needed protecting. He was wrong, it isn't me that needs protecting. It's him that needs protecting…from me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts belong to me only to the genius who invented them... Joss Stirling.**

**Hey my wonderful little readers! I feel like i have been updating more recently which is good for you guys, i hope. Here is my next chapter, which is kind of long but not that long. Hope you like it! I am so happy to be able to read the reviews that people have given me it's so nice to hear from my little readers! So please leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter and i am open with any constructive criticisms. for this fanfic. Also follow, fave and rate for me because i will love my little readers forever! Thank you! ;) **

_Chapter 7_

As we walked down the hallway, the guards stood by each cell but unfazed by the fact the both me and Tom were leaving. I looked at one of their faces, wondering what was wrong with them.

"I mind manipulate people. They won't attack us again, I used compulsion so they won't be able to." Vic explained.

"Oh." It was all I could say.

We passed my room and I walked in and grabbed my bags and personal items from the room I was staying in whilst I was being tortured. As I packed the very few things I had owned, I had a moment of realization. Tom and I were free, we would never be trapped in this place again or face that idiot, who caused the scars on my body to remain for a long period of time. I sighed with happiness as Vic walked into my room.

"Tom's getting his stuff together and then we can get out of this hell hole." Vic informed me.

I nodded "Thanks."

"Anytime." He said as I felt his gaze staring at my face. "Ivy I-"

Vic stopped mid-sentence and I turned to see Tom leaning against the doorjamb, waiting patiently.

"Ready to go?" Tom said, his turquoise eyes staring straight into mine.

I had always like Tom's eyes, it had always reminded me of the ocean, beautiful and intense. I remembered how much I loved going to the beach when I was a kid but after my parents abandoned me, I refused to go anywhere that would remind me of my family. We walked down the corridor and was about to leave this place once and for all. Tom gently took my small gloved hand and placed it into his own and gave it a small squeeze. I could tell he was anticipated by the freedom we would be granted as soon as we would walk out of here forever.

As we stepped out of the door the sun burned my eyes, I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the light. It had been a while since I had actually seen the sun, for months I was trapped in a cell where I couldn't hide or escape. I followed Vic, without looking at the environment surrounding me. I was scared that if I looked at where I was, the location would haunt me forever, just like the way that stupid bastard had me screaming through my nightmares, because of the ways he would slowly and painfully torture me.

The next thing I knew was that we were at the airport, ready to go to America. Well specifically in Colorado since Vic explained that his family were eager to meet me. I observed the environment and people that surrounded me. There were people departing from their loved ones as they cried and stayed in their embrace for as long as they could; there were families excited to see their children return home to them and there were tourists who came to explore the new country they were in and ready to proceed in a long journey of discovery and amazement. Whereas I was about to be freed, like a bird being let out of the cage, they had trapped me for what seems like forever, I was a bird ready to stretch my wings and fly away and feel the sense of freedom buzzing through me.

"What are you smiling about?" Vic whispered in my ear. I realised I must have looked like a complete retard in front of everyone, just smiling for no apparent reason, especially in front of my drop dead gorgeous soulfinder.

"Oh you know, the fact that I'm free from that bastard and that I've found you." I replied as I turned around to meet his steely, dark eyes.

"You're happy that you found me?" He said, it was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway.

"Of course." I shrugged. "Your my golden ticket to freedom, if it wasn't for you I would be getting out of there after a few more days, which would have been hell." I said rather cockily.

"So you just used me as a means to an end?" He smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, sorry mate. You gotta do what you gotta do, right? No offense or anything." I said smiling at the thought of how this conversation was going.

"Oh none taken, but keep this in mind, _mate_. I'll be using you as a means to an end when you're not expecting it." He winked at me.

"Oh great, I'm so looking forward to it." I replied.

We heard the announcement that our flight will be ready to board now. I looked round for Tom and found him chatting to some blonde haired girl, who was giggling at whatever he was saying. This annoyed me for some weird reason as I walked up to them as gently tugged Tom away from the blue eyed blonde girl.

"What?" Tom said as he caught up with me. "Jealous?" He smirked.

I almost faltered, realising that this may be true but shook the thought out of my mind before I had the chance to analyse it.

"No, I just don't want you talking to strangers, Tom." I said rather sharply, which surprised me.

Tom sighed. "Yes mother, I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up!" I laughed.

He laughed along with me, up until we found Vic.

"What's so funny?" Vic asked.

"Tom just being Tom." I explained.

Vic nodded as if he understood and Tom stood beside me holding my hand as we gave in our boarding passes, which Vic checked out. He explained that he and his colleagues sorted our passports and stuff so that we will be officially live in America from now on. Tom and I just went along with whatever, since we were both desperate to run away and we both would have preferred to settle somewhere rather than be on the run for the rest of our lives from enemies and the law.

We settled in our seats, ready for the long journey ahead, anticipating for what was to come. I listened to the very boring hostess instructing us to do what we were told so that we would have a safe flight or whatever shit she was telling us. I honestly couldn't give a damn about having a safer flight and preventing harm by putting on a pathetic seat belt, I was very tempted not to do so but Vic gave me a look that made me want to challenge him but I was so tired I didn't put up a fight and did what the hostess said. I had been through much more than this, so I didn't care but I did it anyway just to please Vic and the hostess. I looked out the window as we ascended into the air and looked at the clouds that appeared beneath the plane. I sighed with content as I had dreamed about freedom for so long, I didn't think this was real but it is. I was free, I was like a bird flying through the air, flying with that sense of freedom that I will always treasure…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No Benedicts belong to me only to the wonderful Joss Stirling**

**Little Readers! I know it has been a while but i have been quite the busy bee and so i do ****apologise. But here it is Chapter 8! If you guys have any suggestions for any future chapters or future fanfics for me to create then please feel free to let me know. But you know i love to know what you guys think and constructive criticism is always useful for me! So please, please, please with a cherry on top... Fave, Rate, Follow and last but not least REVIEW! Hope to hear from my little readers soon! :D**

_Chapter 7_

I woke up with someone shaking me, I was suddenly alert and wary of who was standing in front of me, I had my fists ready if I needed to defend myself but I met my gaze with the eyes I know all too well.

"Hey sleeping beauty, time to get up, we've arrived." Tom said gently.

I smiled up at him, finally knowing that the pain and torture is over and all that is left is freedom and happiness. I jumped up in excitement and we both got off the plane to meet Vic. We found him with our bags, standing is a busy crowd of people. He wasn't that hard to miss since he was pretty tall, I smiled at him as we walked over.

"Hey you." He smiled tenderly.

"Why hello yourself." I said flirtatiously.

He chuckled and picked up our bags but Tom volunteered to carry his own and walked slightly apart from us. Strange. We made our way to the exit and found that someone was waiting for us with a car. I knew this, since there was a banner on the front saying YOU MADE IT ALIVE I'M SO PROUD OF YOU VICKY! He and Vic must have been related since they both look so similar. But this guy had hair just curling underneath his ears, a cheeky smile and a great sense in fashion.

"Why hello there cupcake. I'm Xavier Benedict or preferably Xav, Vic's brother and you must be his stunning soulfinder." He purred. He was charming, I'll give you that.

I rolled my eyes instead of giving him a compliment in return, because that's an Ivy way of saying hello, I guess. He opened the door for me, in a gentleman like manner, and gestured for me and Tom to get inside.

"So darling, what's your name?" He said, obviously he's a chatty person and is probably uncomfortable with silence, I opted to go with the silence, just to annoy him and mostly for my entertainment.

"Well ok then silent treatment, I'll ask your friend over here. What's her name and yours?"

"I'm Tom and this is Ivy." He said in a blunt tone.

I smiled, we used to do this a lot when it came to meeting new people. We would always try and be as blunt and dull as we could, so that our first impressions aren't that great, our expectations from others aren't too high so that later we would end up being the life of the party. Usually it would confuse or piss people off, either way it was entertaining for both of us.

Xavier whistled. "Wow. Tough crowd."

"Nice banner by the way." Vic complimented Xavier.

"Why thank you big bro, I made it myself." Xavier replied in a happy tone.

"I was being sarcastic, take it off the car before we arrive to Wrickenridge or I will break your face." Vic threatened.

"No not the face, how would I ever cope without this gorgeous piece of art?" Xav dramatised whilst he gestured his face.

"Shut up and keep your eyes on the road, you narcissistic idiot." Vic replied.

"Sir yes sir." Xav attempted to keep a straight face but it was evident that his smile was there.

Me and Tom exchanged glances now and then, I took his hand into my own this time, wanting to let him know that I will always be with him and that I'm always there for comfort and reassurance. He smiled at me with appreciation and spoke to me telepathically.

_How are you feeling?_ He asked.

_Great. Excited. Happy._

_Liar._

_Ok. Nervous and a little excited and a teeny weeny bit scared._

_That's more like you._ He smiled at me tenderly. _It's ok to be nervous._

_I know. But you know me, I'm a tough cookie. Plus I hate exposing my emotions to others, you should know that. Anyways enough about me. What's been up with you?_ I had to ask him, I was concerned for him, he was acting strange for some reason, almost distant from me.

_What do you mean?_ He looked a bit confused from his expression but he's a pretty good actor.

_Why have you been distancing yourself from me, Tom?_ I made sure I gave him the intimidating look, so I could get him to spill without too much effort.

_It's just that I don't like the guy, Ivy. I'm happy that you've found him, but you don't even know him and you're already head over heels for him._

I shook my head in disagreement. _Tom I'm not love struck or head over heels in love or whatever. I'm just happy I've found him. I want to be able to get to know him and I will soon. Tom you know me well enough to understand that I don't trust anyone I meet._

He nodded in agreement. _Yeah I guess you do, don't you? But Ivy, I-_

We got interrupted but Xav opening the car door for us and gesturing for us to get out.

"We're here lady and gentleman." He said in an attempted posh British accent, but it sounded stupid and downright hilarious. Tom and I exchanged a glance before letting out a series of giggles and chuckles.

He expression looked a bit confused. "And here I thought I couldn't throw a joke without been given the death glare from both of you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I breezed past him and went over to Vic.

He held my hand and asked "You ready?"

"For what?" I was slightly confused.

"To meet my family, of course."

"Oh right, yep, ready as I'll ever be." I said whilst trying to put on my brave face.

"I'm gonna give you a heads up by saying, my family can be very overwhelming, at first" He warned me but his eyes showed slight amusement.

But before I had a chance to reply, I heard the front door open and a crowd of people came rushing towards us. I was too slow to react to my fight or flight response because some small woman came running towards me and gave me the tightest hug ever. I swear my windpipes were cut off for just a second. Once she let go, she bounced in excitement.

"Oh, honey you must be Vic's soulfinder. I'm Karla, his mother!" She practically squealed.

I tried not to flinch away and made my best effort to introduce myself. "Oh um hi. I'm Ivy."

"Oooh!" She squealed again. "What a lovely name!"

She turned away to meet Tom and just as I thought I was free, a bunch of girls came and gave me a crushing hug. All I could hear was a bunch of voices introducing themselves.

"I'm Sky." "Phoenix or Phee." "Crystal Brook" "Diamond Benedict, Crystal's sister."

I murmured something but I doubt they understood me let alone heard me.

"Oh, what was that?" The small blonde girl asked.

"I said I can't breathe." I said.

They all stepped away from me once they heard. I breathed the luxurious air and calmed myself down.

"Sorry, we got a little excited." The girl with gorgeous curly hair said.

"No, no that's fine. I just -" I was cut off by this strange feeling of dizziness.

I looked around me and finally took in the numbers, there were so many giants and so much noise. I blinked a few times before the dark spots came across my vision and I swayed to the left… or was it the right? I couldn't tell. But I kept on hearing more voices but this time they were gentler and concerning though I couldn't hear them, it felt like hearing voices underwater. I looked at Tom and was comforted by the idea that he was still here, I saw him approach me as I began to wonder how to use my freedom wisely in case I was kidnapped again. His arms stretched out and I fell into them, the next thing I knew was that I was greeted with complete and utter darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts belong to me only to the one the only JOSS STIRLING!**

**Hey Little Readers! How are we all? So this is my next chapter, hope you all enjoy though in my opinion i though it was very fast paced so i do apologise in advance in case it was. Sorry for the late update too much coursework and exam prep takes up all my brain power so i never have enough energy to write a satisfying chapter for you all. Anyways please fave, rate, follow and most importantly review! I love to read all your thoughts they make my day they really do so please all you need to do is leave a review. (Hehehe that rhymes - sort of) Enjoy Little Readers! :D**

_Chapter 8_

I woke up with a groan and squinted into the light. I blinked a few times before my vision adjusted, I looked around the room, it had light blue walls with posters of Marvel heroes on them, a desk filled with neat stacks of paperwork and a large oak wardrobe that was positioned straight in front of me. I heard the sound of the door click open as Vic entered the room holding a tray of food, that smelt absolutely amazing, I had physically stop myself from drooling all over myself. He met my gaze and a warm smile appeared on his gorgeous face.

"Hey you. How ya feeling?" He asked.

"Better. This your room?" I couldn't help but ask, I was curious to know whose Marvel posters they belonged to.

"Uh yeah. But I haven't been living here for ages, I only come here on some occasions so there really is no point in redecorating." Vic explained.

"I love Marvel!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help but say it, I was the biggest fan of superheroes when I was a kid, all the girls would obsess about Barbies whereas I would be sticking my nose in a Marvel comic book in the corner of the classroom.

He cocked his head sideways and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?" I said, suddenly self-conscious of what I had done or said.

"I wouldn't have expected you to have an obsession with Marvel." He replied.

"Well you know me I'm unpredictable and full of surprises." I said with a wink.

He chuckled as he set the tray down on my lap and sat down beside me.

"Hungry?" He said.

I eyed the delicious food that appeared before me, took a piece of buttered toast and took a massive bite. Vic laughed.

"Okay, from what it looks like you must be very hungry."

"Oh, shut up! You would be like this too if you weren't given gourmet food for most of the years I spent being trapped and in fact just lived on porridge and water."

I meant for it to be a joke, but Vic's face turned serious.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't being sensitive was I?" Vic asked.

"Hey, relax Vic I was just kidding. This is delicious by the way, who made it?" I changed the subject to something a little less morbid.

"Mum. She's an amazing chef. Just wait until you try her homemade pizza. God, it's like heaven in your mouth." He smiled.

There was another knock on the door and Tom entered the room. As soon as I saw him, I leaped up, nearly toppling the tray over, and jumped straight into his arms whilst burying my face into his chest. He stroked my hair as I inhaled his familiar scent.

"How are you?" He asking, his tone was laced with concern.

I looked up and smiled. "I'm good. Much better I assure you." I informed him.

He took my gloved hand and led me to the bed.

"Sit and eat" He ordered.

"I already was!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Well do carry on and please don't let me stop you." He said with a grin.

I turned to meet Vic's steely, dark eyes.

"You said you lived here ages ago, where do you live now?" I asked.

He smiled as he said "I live in my apartment in Denver so I don't have to travel too far to go to work."

"Do you live with anyone?" Tom asked, but with an odd tone.

"No, just me." He replied.

"You must be really busy. You know being an agent and all." Tom was practically interrogating the poor guy, but Vic was oblivious to it.

"Well yes. I'm always spending time with my usual date." He said casually as he glanced at me.

I couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy sweep over me.

"You have a girlfriend?" I attempted the subtle curious tone but it ended up being demandingly bitter.

I looked at Vic as he smirked and from the corner of my eye Tom seemed a little too happy. Weird.

"Little jealous are we? Nah I'm kidding, the usual date meaning I have work." He smiled at me whilst Tom looked disappointed.

"Oh." Again Vic made me speechless. I didn't know what to say so I decided to be quite before I embarrass myself.

"I miss my family but living with 6 brothers can be annoying so my apartment is usually quite and I get a lot of privacy." Vic said.

"So why couldn't we both go there?" I immediately clamped my hand over my mouth, realising what I had just said and what it had probably meant to both Vic and Tom. So much for embarrassing myself.

Vic smirked and raised his eyebrows whilst Tom glared at me in shock.

"Well if you want to go…?" Vic began to suggest.

I blushed "No I mean, I just, urgh forget it." I stuttered.

"Hey you're always welcome into my apartment for quiet and privacy" Vic said with a wink.

"Shut up! I didn't mean that! And I'm not like that." I informed him and crossed my arms.

"Hey Ivy. Once you've eaten take some meds and head for a shower quickly. The girls want to take you out shopping for clothes." Tom informed me, thankfully changing the subject swiftly.

But I didn't know what was worse: embarrassing myself in front of Vic or going out shopping with the girls. I groaned in disagreement.

"What? Don't like shopping?" Vic asked.

"Let's put it like this my favourite activity is along the lines of watching The Avengers on a couch with a bottle of beer in my hand." I informed him.

"Now you are definitely my kind of girl. And here I was wondering why the universe chained me to you." He joked.

I playfully shoved him but my heart leapt at the sound of him calling me his girl. I mentally warned myself not to get too caught up in this. Getting too many people close to me only leads to hurt, betrayal or disappointment. Example: My family, who abandoned me and never came back. The thought of them makes me want to laugh darkly and feel sick at the same time. I ate the rest of that delightful food, got up and walked to the door intending to have a shower but realised I had no idea where I was going. I opened my mouth to ask but Vic got there first.

"Down the hall, second door on your right." He said with a smile.

"Thanks. Um Vic do you possibly have any clothes I could borrow and a towel?" I muttered.

"Yeah sure. I don't think my jeans will fit you but ask one of the girls and I'm sure they'll lend you some stuff." He replied whilst handing me a towel and a t-shirt.

I examined the t-shirt and smiled. It was an Avengers t-shirt.

"It doesn't fit me anymore so keep it since you are a Marvel fan." He said with a wink.

"Thanks Vic." I didn't know what else to so I walked off to the bathroom only to walk straight into another Benedict with only a towel around his waist!

"Jeez! Put some clothes on!" I practically shrieked whilst covering my eyes.

"Well I was heading to my room to put some clothes on so no need to shout, love." He smirked.

"Ugh. Whatever." I muttered.

Benedict boy put his hand out and introduced himself "Hi, I'm Will. Sorry to have to meet like this."

"How about we save the introductions for when you actually have clothes on. You know it would be more civilised and I don't want to remember us introducing each other whilst you're half-naked." I explained.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. You know introductions are so boring with clothes on. I would rather much prefer if we did it like this." He said in a serious tone.

"You must be joking?!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. He had a rich bass tone to it. "Yeah I am! I really am sorry. Anyways best be going. See you later so we can properly meet." He said with a wink and walked off.

God, are all the Benedict's like this? I shook my head whilst realising he had a really fit body. All abs, toned muscles and damp hair. Hmmmm. No wait, what? I can't be checking out Vic's younger brother! Ewwww! I erased the thought whilst I undressed. I looked at myself in the mirror, all the old and new scars and bruises tainted my body. I sighed. Hopefully they'll heal soon but I wouldn't mind if some stayed it would be a reminder that I was a survivor despite the brutal torture I was put through and that no one would ever put me through this again. No one.

I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water till it was steaming hot. I felt the water scorching my skin and I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt amazing to feel clean again after being locked up for 6 months! I lathered myself up in shampoo and soap and felt them stinging against my injuries. Though it was painful it was worth scrubbing every ounce of dirt out of my body. I turned the shower onto a much cooler setting and felt my muscles relax. I decided it was time to get out, I dried myself up and looked in the mirror. I looked much paler now that the dried mud and blood had been scrubbed off and definitely a lot cleaner. I cringed whilst wondering how I looked in front of Vic, Xav and Will.

I walked back into Vic's room only to find him getting dressed. And man did his body look more delicious than Will's. I had to stop myself from drooling as I scanned his upper body, it was so defined and had an athletic build. _God, he was hot_.

Vic suddenly looked up and blushed. I realised that I was standing in a towel whilst he was there topless. I couldn't help but feel my face burn red with embarrassment.

"Sorry." We said at the same time.

"I should've knocked." I said after.

"It's fine, um I'll just leave." He replied quickly before throwing on a top.

He stopped. "Ivy?"

"Yeah?"

"You could've taken a picture it would last so much longer." He smiled and winked.

"Oh shut up!" I said, I blushed but that didn't stop me from grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his face.

I laughed at his facial expression but abruptly stopped when I felt the towel wrapped around my body began to slip. I tried to put it back in place but it slipped from my hands. I ended up clutching the towel before it hit the floor and hastily wrapped it around me. Oh my gosh! Two towel incidents in one day this cannot be happening to me! I felt my face burning up whilst I avoided Vic's very amused stare.

"Well…" Vis began.

"Ugh. Please leave and let me die of embarrassment!" I moaned.

He laughed and walked out the door. I quickly got myself dressed and headed downstairs. I was only to be met with five women armed with handbags and purses. God, could this day get any worse? I thought.


	10. Chapter 9 (the real one)

**Disclaimer: Benedicts belong to Joss Stirling (although I wish I was clever enough to create the stories she came up with) ;)**

**Little readers! I know it has been a while but please forgive me? Well to be honest you probably won't since this chapter is quite short and not the best i will have to admit. But here it is Chapter 9! I am truly sorry about this delay...I promise to update more regularly from now on. Pinky Promise. But before i agree to make this pledge i want you, my little readers to promise me something in return? Fave, Follow, Rate and last but definitely not least REVIEW! Because my little readers, they always make me smile, like how i make you smile with my fanfic! (Well, hopefully) :D **

_Chapter 9_

We've been shopping for hours now and my arms began to ache from all the weights I mean shopping bags I held. I groaned in despair whilst all the other girls were giggling and dashing off to so many places.

"Can we go now?" I whined, I couldn't help it. I hated shopping, it was too girly for me.

"No way! We are no way near done, Ivy! Plus you need some underwear." Diamond said.

We began heading off to Ann Summers. I stood in shock as I stared at the display window with all skimpy, lacy underwear being modelled by the mannequins.

"Nope. Uh uh! No way! I am not going in there!" I immediately protested as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Don't worry, Ivy. We will be here for a few minutes, buy a few items. Then we'll head to Victoria Secrets!" Phee explained with a wicked smile on her face.

Ugh. Why didn't I choose to go with Karla and Sky? Oh wait I realised that Karla had the worst fashion sense in the world. Don't get me wrong I hate shopping but I need to have good taste when it comes to clothes. Plus she advised we all go dress shopping and that is definitely way out of my comfort zone. We walked in and I attempted to avoid my gaze from any skimpy or very revealing items but every time I directed my stare to another place I was met with even skimpier clothing.

I quickly picked a few black lacy ones out as they were the only ones that covered mostly everything and rushed up to the till and paid for it. Vic gave me the money as I was broke but I promised to pay him back but he replied with a laugh and told me to use the money wisely.

I only stayed a little while at Victoria Secrets as well then it was time to go home. I sighed, at last. The shopping trip, surprisingly, was a success. I bought tops that came only in dark colours and a few shorts and jeans, gloves, oh and some not-so-revealing underwear. I sat in the car whilst listening to the girls describe the purchases they bought. It was like show and tell all over again. I smiled and with that thought I fell asleep.

I felt someone gently shaking my awake. I suddenly sat upright as my eyes came into contact with Crystal's.

"Hey we're home." She said with a smile.

I returned the smile and studied her physical appearances. She was stunning. She has flawless tanned skin, and emerald green eyes flecked with gold speckles and to top it all she has amazing curly hair that was a mixture of chocolate brown and dirty blonde. Wish I looked like her rather than something that came out of a horror movie: all scars and bruises.

"Are you gonna get up or what?" She said with a confused expression on her face.

"Yep." I said whilst doing a few shoulder rolls and some stretches to wash away any sign of sleep from my body.

As I walked up to the front door I was met with Tom, I gave him my warmest smile and ran straight up to him for a hug.

"Hey, miss me?" I heard Tom's smile as he returned the hug.

"Yep. God, Tom it was horrifying. It literally was the most boring thing I had ever done! Seriously if it was a choice between going shopping again or go back to Afghanistan, then it would definitely be Afghanistan. I would even go through the same process of torture again if I had to!" I whispered. I didn't want the other girls to hear in case I had offended them.

Tom laughed as he stroked my hair. I instantly felt relaxed and safe being in his arms. He was my best friend and I knew he would always protect me and made sure that nothing would ever happen to me. I turned around, ready to shove these items upstairs when I came face to face with Vic. He gave me a tender smile that literally had me swooning on the spot.

"Hey you. Spent that money wisely did you?" He smirked as he eyed my Ann Summers and Victoria Secrets bag.

"Uh well um you could say something like that…" I trailed off. Again not knowing what to say to him.

"Mind if I had a quick sneak peek?" He raised his eyebrows in question as his stupid grin got wider.

"Um no. Nope gotta put these upstairs and uh…" I blushed.

I quickly side stepped to the left and leaped up the stairs. I flung open Vic's room and shoved it in the back of his wardrobe. I prayed that he wouldn't find it there as I had covered my shopping bags with his old clothes. I heard a knock on the door and saw Vic enter the room.

"Hey, so about those shopping items…" He said.

"Shut up! The girls made me buy them." I said as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"So fancy a little modelling for me then?" Vic smirked.

"Ugh please, you wish." I said with a groan and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I do." He said with a laugh.

"Anyway Vicky what can I help you with?" I said, wanting to change the subject.

He shrugged and sat on the bed. I decided to join him, as I crawled onto the bed, he gently tugged me onto his lap and pressed his lips onto my hair. I suddenly realised that his embrace was comforting and it just felt right. I sighed and felt so much more relaxed so I let my eyes close and my head leant against his chest. I was aware that his hands began to stroke my hair then slowly made its way towards my face…

"No!" I yelled as I leapt off of his lap.

"Ivy? What's wrong?" Vic said with a confused tone.

"I uh." I had no explanation for him so I just backed away.

"Hey, Ivy. I'm not gonna hurt you babe." He said gently trying to slowly approach me.

"Stop!" I said in a firm tone. "Don't come near me. Don't you dare come near me!"

"Ivy I-"

"No!" I shouted as I yanked the door open as threw myself outside.

I sprinted down the stairs, opened the front door and headed for the woods.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Benedicts do not belong to me but rather the genius who created them...JOSS STIRLING!**

**Hey Little Readers! I'm sorry it has been a while but it's like 30 something days till my AS level exams so you know i have been occupied with revision and my familiar friend i call stress. Anyways no fear chapter 10 is here! This is in Vic's POV as i havent done him since like chapter 4 or something like that so i hope you enjoy it. Please Little Readers fave, follow, rate and REVIEW! I do love knowing what my Little Readers think of my first fanfic so do leave a little review. Also i love a bit of constructive criticism and new ideas for my next fanfics or for this one. I am a very open-minded person. Anyways i will let you get on with my next chapter! Enjoy Little Readers! :D**

_Chapter 10_

What the hell?! All I remembered was Ivy sitting in my lap and I was about to stroke her face when suddenly she just sprinted off. I was now looking for her whilst trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for why she ran away from me. With the help of my family, we scoured the woods in attempt to find my soulfinder. What did I do? Was it the whole lingerie thing? Or was it that I going too fast? I groaned in frustration. Where is she?

_Find anything? _I sent a telepathic message to my family as we were all linked together. A series of replies came back to me saying there they found nothing so far.

_Wait I think I got something_. Trace replied. _I think it's her sandal._

_Great where are you? _I asked trying not to sound too impatient or aggravated.

_I would say a mile away from the stables_.

_Ok we will meet you there._ I closed off the conversation and relayed it to the rest of my family to meet Trace at our destination whilst I ran faster than I could possibly run in anticipation to find my girl.

About 20 minutes later, we were all gathered in the same area looking for any signs of where she went. I held the sandal and stared at it for some time. It was brand new. Mum and the girls probably forced her into buying it as it was bright, colourful and definitely not Ivy's style from what I've seen of her. I felt like the prince from Cinderella trying to find the right girl who owned the glass slipper.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned it was Dad.

"Son, Trace has a lead. We will find her, don't worry." He reassured.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled. Trying to show that I am strong despite feeling sick with concern about Ivy.

_Hold up! Ivy is back at the house!_ Tom said.

"Guys wait up! Tom's back at the house with Ivy. She came back." I said as my whole family looked relieved and we made our way back.

I hurried back only to find her crawled up in Tom's lap whilst Tom was soothing her in my bedroom. I couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy rush through me. I knew perfectly well that they were close friends but I can't help but sense that Tom may like her just a little more than a friend. If that is the case then I need to make sure he backs off by showing him that she's my girl.

"Ivy?" I said as gently as I could, not wanting to scare her away, like scaring away a small animal with a loud noise.

She met her beautiful emerald eyes with my dark, steely ones.

"Vic, I'm sorry. I freaked out and -" She stopped and just refused to respond to me. I knew this by interpreting her body language: She turned her head away from me and her body showed no signs of coming near me but rather the opposite.

"Tom would you give us a minute?" I attempted to ask him but it came out as a demand.

"Sure." He replied. He carefully lifted Ivy and put her on the bed and whispered something to her.

She nodded and let go of his shirt. Once he left the room, I sat down next to her and watched her move away.

"Ivy." I sighed and reached out to her.

"No." She said in a firm tone and her jewelled eyes became harder.

"Why did you run away? It gave me a heart attack not knowing where you were." I said in an exasperated tone.

"I said I was sorry." She said in a blunt tone.

What the hell had happened to her?! First she's all beautiful and sexy with her cool manner now she's all hard and cold, which frustrated me than hurt me.

"Well an apology is all good. But I need an explanation." I said in a firm tone that matched hers.

"I don't need to give you one." She replied and shrugged it off.

"Really? That's it! I'm sorry and no explanation! Ivy I have been worried sick. No, screw that my whole family and I have been worried sick and we tried to look everywhere for you because one you are my soulfinder, two you are part of this family and we look out for each other and three I care about you! There you go I gave a fricking explanation as to why we searched for you! That wasn't so hard. So now you can tell me why the hell you ran off instead of the whole shitty I'm sorry but I have no reason why I ran off!" I exploded and threw her sandal at the wall.

I couldn't help it. I was so scared of what might happen to my girl and there she is pulling off a whole I'm-cool-with-it-so-just-chill demeanour.

She stood up and glared down at me.

"I don't need to give an explanation to you. There's this term I'm not so sure you have heard it but it's called free speech. Therefore you can't force me to say what I don't want to say and I don't want to give you a reason as to why I ran away so don't even think about forcing me to. Just know that I am sorry, Vic." She hissed.

Then she walked away and slammed the door behind her.

I sighed. Wow, great one Vic. What a way to start off your long-term relationship with your soulfinder and potential love of your life. I just lay on my bed, forgetting all thoughts. Today had been a long day and now it was time for some rest. I planned to speak with her tomorrow and apologise and with that thought I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Benedicts belong to Joss Stirling**

**Little Readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated! It's 15 days till my exam and i am so busy! I do apologise! But here it is Chapter 11! I hope you enjoy there is not much drama here but there will be soon! Plus the lack of reviews kind of motivated me to write this as i really do miss my reader commenting about my fanfic! Also i went on Joss Stirling's website and commented on this chat page and she replied! OMG! I could not believe it! Anyways i will just shut up and let you read! Enjoy my Little Readers! Please fav, follow, rate and review! :D**

_Chapter 11_

I woke up early and decided to make breakfast for Ivy as a peace offering and an apology. I was in the middle of flipping the pancakes, when I heard someone bound down the stairs.

"Aww Vicky you shouldn't have!" Xav squealed.

"Xav they're not for you, they're for Ivy!" I said.

"Dude! Bros before hoes!" Xav replied and mocked a hurt expression.

"Whatever man!" I rolled my eyes and continued to make my peace offering breakfast.

Then a herd of Benedicts and their soulfinders came rushing down stairs.

"I smell pancakes!" Will exclaimed.

"They're for Ivy!" I repeated once more.

"Aw man! Sharing is caring!" Zed cried.

"C'mon Vic. One pancake pretty please!" Sky said the sweetest voice she could muster.

I looked into her baby blue, puppy dog eyes. How the hell can you say no to your baby sister?

"Ugh ok fine!" I growled with exhaustion.

Everyone cheered and began piling their plates mile high with pancakes.

I went upstairs to check on Ivy, wondering where she had slept last night. I knocked on the guest room, which Tom stayed in and he opened the door immediately. He looked tired but as soon as he saw me his body language became aggressive.

"Um hey man. Have you seen Ivy?" I asked in a polite tone, hoping he would give me a straight forward answer.

"Yep, she's in here but don't bother coming in, I don't want some asshole like you to talk to her like that again!" He said angrily.

I tried to ignore the jealousy that swept over me, Ivy was with Tom, and she stayed with him the whole night. She probably snuggled up in his arms whilst he held her for the whole night.

"I just want to apologise." I said softly, I didn't want to come out too aggressive in case he wouldn't let me see her.

"Like hell! I bet you want her alone to yell at her some more!" Tom yelled and was about to slam the door when Ivy pushed her way around Tom and stood inches from me.

"It's fine, Tom. I can handle this, ok?" She said softly to Tom and his eyes met hers with tenderness and he nodded and walked out of the room and downstairs.

I looked at her whilst she stared at Tom. She looked gorgeous in the morning. Her fiery red hair tumbled down in a messy yet very sexy way; she wore my old Avengers top and the cutest camo leggings.

She turned to me and her big, emerald eyes met my own. I wanted to hold her and tell her I'm sorry but now knowing that she was with Tom held me back.

"What do you want, Vic?" Ivy said in a tired yet annoyed voice.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered, wanting to get this stupid argument out the way so that nothing was between us… Well except Tom.

She sighed and bit her lip. I was conflicted about what I should do so I bent down to kiss her. But as soon as my lips were inches from hers she instantly took a step back. I looked at her and trying not to feel hurt by her rejection.

"I'm sorry but this is all going too fast for me." She said softly.

I nodded not knowing what else to say so I turned and was about to walk away when she came up in front of me and hugged me. I smiled knowing that things are ok now and hugged her back. I pressed my lips against her hair and in return she snuggled up closer to me.

"Nice top by the way." I commented as I glanced at the Marvel top I had given her.

She blushed. "Well it has become my favourite now."

"I was wondering how about we go to see The Avengers: Age of Ultron?" I asked nervously.

Her emerald eyes lit up in excitement. "Are you kidding? I would love to go!" She leaped in and wrapped her legs around my waist and hugged me tightly.

I laughed and but stopped abruptly as I remembered Tom and Ivy.

"Hey babe?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She looked at me with concern as I put on my serious face.

"You and Tom… You are just friends right?" I asked.

"Vic… Don't be jealous ok? Me and Tom are best friends nothing more." She sighed.

"Ok... It's just that… You were in his bed last night and we..." I struggled for words to explain the situation.

She shook her head. "Vic, we would always to do this… When we were in the army we would share a bed. But we would sleep and that was all." She reassured me.

"Ok. Let's go down stairs. I made a peace offering breakfast for you but I don't know if the tribe has eaten it all." I explained.

She smiled. "Aww, Vic. You know it's fine it's the thought that counts right?" She laughed. "Not! If there is no pancakes on that table when we arrive down stairs Victor Benedict then you sir are making me a new batch!" She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes your majesty." And with that and threw her into my arms, bridle style and went down stairs.

She squealed. "Vic!"

"Yes baby girl?" I laughed.

"Put me down!" She giggled.

"Why your majesty cannot set her feet on the floor she must be assisted by her man." I informed her in my best English accent.

"Ugh whatever you say prince charming!" She winked and threw her head back and laughed.

I laughed with her, loving the sound of her beautiful laugh echoing the halls. Knowing that I have my girl back and that she will always be mine: My baby girl soldier.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts belong to me but to the amazing Joss Stirling.**

**Hey Little Readers! Because I am so generous and amazing I have decided to upload yet another chapter to make up for the fact that i didn't update for so long. Enjoy! :D**

_Chapter 12_

Breakfast had been fun. It was full of laughter, smiles and amazing food. I sat opposite Vic and we couldn't keep our eyes off of each other. At one point I got a bit self-conscious of him just staring at me, so I raised my eyebrow and spoke telepathically:

_Looks like someone can't enough of my good looks_.

Vic laughed and caused everyone to give him questioning glances. Vic explained that I was just being me. He replied discreetly:

_You're right. You are absolutely gorgeous, baby girl._

I blushed. Tom nudged me and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged it off and returned back to mine and Vic's stare off.

We finished breakfast and I rushed upstairs to get ready for our date. I sighed, I couldn't stop replaying Vic's hurt expression in my head once I had refused to kiss him. Ugh I hate myself, I hate that he needs to protect himself from me, and I hate my savant power!

Whilst I was hating myself, I laid out my clothes in preparation for our date, and heard a knock at the door. I glanced at the entrance to see who it was, Tom.

"Hey. What's up?" I replied cheerily.

"Oh nothing. Just curious to know what that dickhead said to you." He shrugged.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in protest. I may have not liked Vic for what he had said but it was fair and despite me being angry at him, I do not appreciate my best friend calling my soulfinder a dickhead.

"What? He is, for what he said to you and you know even if I was angry at you, I would never yell at you and throw a sandal at the fricking wall." He explained whilst getting all defensive around me.

"Tom, he was worried for me. I could tell he was scared so he just covered it up with anger. I do the same thing when you do something stupid." I said softly.

"I know Ivy. I just- I'm worried for you." He said gently and I looked into his turquoise eyes only to find that he cared for me.

"Hey c'mon Tom. I can handle myself. I'm a tough cookie after all." I said with a wink, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah yeah now come here." He opened his arms and I didn't hesitate when up jumped into them.

We broke apart and smiled at each other. I always felt at ease with my best friend, nothing was ever complicated between us. He was the one to break the stare and looked at the neat pile of clothes I had laid out and his beautiful eyes met mine again but with question.

"Oh um me and Vic are going out." I explained uncomfortably, it felt weird talking about Vic in front of Tom especially when he despises Vic.

"Oh. Where are you two going?" Tom said in a flat tone.

"We're gonna go and see The Avengers: Age of Ultron!" I squealed.

Tom laughed. His laugh always made me feel safe and warm.

"Stop taking the piss out of my obsession." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry, Ivy." He chuckled.

I shrugged and sat down on the edge of my bed and he followed.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He said in a concerned voice.

I shook my head. I haven't told him. I haven't told my best friend or my soulfinder my secret, if I did everything would be ruined and I would finally be destroyed.

"Ivy, you can tell me." He said gently. "After what we've been through together, you can tell me." He reassured.

I nodded. "I know it's just that I'm not ready to tell you, Tom." I whispered.

He searched for any signs of emotion on my face but I gave away nothing. He nodded and took my leathered gloved hand and held it in his.

"Tom?" I whispered again.

He looked at me.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you." I said in a soft tone.

He nodded and his eyes were full of understanding.

"We all have secrets right?" He said moments later.

I nodded though I was surprised when Tom told me this, curiosity got the better of me so I had to ask.

"So what's yours?" Trying to sound as casual as I could.

"Nice try but I'll tell you when you're ready to tell yours." He smirked.

"Ugh fine!" I threw my hands in the air and put my head on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes feeling relaxed, that I was with my best friend and I had found my soulfinder and knowing that nothing could ever get worse.

Tom was the first to break the silence. "I guess I should go and let you get ready for your date."

"Ok, see you later. Maybe sometime this week we could explore this area?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, it's a date." He said flirtatiously and winked.

I knew he was joking so I laughed and chucked a pillow at him. Douche. I thought and went back to getting ready. But my thoughts wandered elsewhere… I was curious to know what he was hiding from me. I knew I had very good reasons to keep my secret but did he?


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Benedicts belong to Joss Stirling**

**Hey Little Readers! Exams are over for me, which means i will be updating more often hopefully! Enjoy this chapter it has a bit more drama in it! :D**

_Chapter 13_

The film was great and the food was amazing but we sat in an awkward and uncomfortable silence on the way home. My mind kept replaying the argument over and over again.

_We sat in the cinema and the film was amazing, we laughed and sat there in excitement whenever there was violent action. _

"_Chris Hemsworth is so hot. He makes a really sexy Thor." I whispered to Vic, curious to see his reaction. _

_He looked unimpressed and muttered something along the lines of his long hair made him look like a girl. _

_I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "You do realise you have long hair too!" I chuckled. _

"_Yeah but mine isn't that long and I don't look like a girl with long hair." Vic protested. _

"_Ok fine but he is sexy and extremely hot." I said in a day dream tone._

"_You're just interested in the looks, his acting is awful." Vic said, but I could tell he was lying. _

"_Aw is my little Vicky jealous?" I teased. _

"_Ivy babe. I don't need to be jealous, we both know who you would prefer." He smirked and winked. _

_I rolled my eyes. Knowing he was right. If it was between Chris and Vic it would have to be Vic, strangely enough. _

_When the film ended, we walked outside and Vic led me to a nearby restaurant. We walked in and the aroma of Italian food swirled around us. Hmmmmm. We both ordered a large pizza to share, which was really cute. But the waitress kept on flirting with Vic, which made me 'accidently' spill my water on her uniform. She glared at me but I just replied with an "Oops my bad."_

_Vic smirked at me. "Aw is my little Ivy jealous?" _

_I rolled my eyes. "Vic babe. I don't need to be jealous. We both know who you would prefer."_

_We both laughed at the mirroring of our words._

"_I don't know, Ivy. That waitress seemed pretty hot." Vic said with a smirk. _

_I ignored his comment but when the waitress came back. Vic flirted with her in order to make me jealous. Do not get jealous Ivy. Do not get jealous. _

_He put his hand over hers and – That's it!_

"_Hands off! Find some other guy, as you can see there are plenty around here." I gestured around the restaurant. She glared at me and left without a word. _

_Vic chuckled and attempted to put his hand over mine. But I subtly moved them onto my laps. He saw my hands moving away from his own and he gave me a confused expression._

"_Ivy babe you know I was joking right? You know with the whole waitress thing?" Vic asked worriedly. _

"_Yeah but I told you I want to take things slow." I said cautiously, not wanting to bring this subject up. _

"_Well what do you mean by slow? Because from what I'm seeing I can barely even touch you." Vic said with a hint of annoyance laced within his words. _

"_It's complicated." I said, looking away from him. _

"_Really? This again? Where you hardly give me an explanation as to what's wrong with you." Vic hissed. _

"_What's wrong with me? What the hell are you talking about?" I practically yelled, causing some heads to turn our way. _

"_The whole no touching thing? Not giving me an explanation to things I want to know." Vic expanded on his points. _

_I wanted to tell him… I really did… but I wouldn't and that was that._

_I stood up and stalked out of the restaurant and into the cool night, with Vic trailing behind me. I walked up to his car and waited for him to open it so we could go home. We both knew this date was over and it ended on a low note. _

We drove home in silence and I practically felt the tension getting thicker in the car that could've choked me. I rolled down the windows letting the cool breeze in and let out a sigh almost feeling relaxed but the guy next to me seem to be doing a good job of making me annoyed recently. This wasn't supposed to be how it goes! I was angry at myself but honestly it wasn't my fault why the hell couldn't he just drop the situation. But no, Vic being Vic decided that it's his job to shove his big nose into my business.

Vic slowed the car as soon as we were near his house and stopped it when we reached the driveway. I threw myself out of the car so I could distance myself as far as possible from him and slammed the car door as hard as I could. I knew I was being childish but I blame my prick of a soulfinder.

"Ivy, wait." Vic said firmly.

I spun around and gave him my coldest stare. "What?" I hissed.

"Just tell me what's wrong. I can help you." Vic said, trying to be fair about this situation but I was too annoyed to consider the option.

"Would you like to know what's wrong? The fact that you are sticking your big beak in my private life!" I spat out.

"Ivy, I'm part of that life too. Soulfinders are supposed to help each other out and once the problems are solved, they can get along smoothly. My brothers helped their soulfinders if something was wrong with them. So why won't you open up and let me help you?" Vic suggested but there was a hint of irritation and impatience that hid beneath his words.

"Vic, I only just met you. You are practically a stranger to me, yet we're still soulfinders. I asked if we could take it slow and you were cool with it so just leave me to sort out my own problems. After all I am a big girl." I sneered.

"So let me guess. This is what Afghanistan did to you? That guy made you all insecure and vulnerable until the point where you were left with no identity of your own so you decided to adopt his!" Vic yelled but there was disappointment gleaming in his eyes.

I slapped him. From the look on Vic's face, it was unexpected. But I couldn't help myself. How dare he compare me with _him_! My hand was stinging with the powerful impact of the blow but it was worth seeing the shock on my soulfinder's face and the hand print on his cheek growing redder. I felt angry tears rising to the brink of my eyes but I rapidly blinked them away and stalked off without another word.

I knocked on the door and found Karla on the other side.

"How was the date, Ivy dear?" Karla said in a motherly tone that I missed.

"It was great, thanks Karla!" I smiled and put on my poker face. "I'm kind of tired so would it be ok if I just went to bed?" I asked.

"Of course, dear. But where's Vic." Karla asked.

I turned and saw that Vic was gone along with his car.

"Oh, he just said that he needed to pick up a few things from his apartment. He said it was to do with work." I lied smoothly.

"Right well alright, Ivy." Karla nodded.

I trudged upstairs to Vic's room only to find Tom lying there reading a book. He glanced at me and without hesitation he chucked the book to the side and welcomed me with open arms.

"How was the date?" Tom murmured into my hair. It felt nice to be in his arms and feeling safe.

"It was awesome, I loved the film!" I said, it was partly true I did love the date but the end wasn't what I wanted it to turn out.

"You sound tired, I'll let you get some sleep." Tom said with a smile and left the room with reluctance.

I lay on the bed, curled up under the duvet, trying to get some sleep. But the argument was on replay in my mind. And for the first time in a long time, I cried myself to sleep…


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts' belong to me they belong to the true genius: Joss Stirling**

**Hey Little Readers! I am so sorry! I have finished my exams so obviously you were expecting me to update more. You are right but that is completely my fault. Basically i have been wanting to write my own book and so i have been planning it for a while and have decided i might actually write it. I know my writing is not the best so obviously it's not a serious thing but i would like to write this book for the fun of it and just for pure enjoyment of writing a novel. Please do forgive me. Also i don't think i have said this yet but i would like to say thank you to my Little Readers. This is because your reviews have definitely been nothing but supporting and encouraging but they also show me that my writing is not an absolute disaster. So thank you! Here is chapter 14 so I'm just gonna shut up now and let you read it. ;D **

Chapter_ 14_

I woke up with sore, red, puffy eyes. I rubbed away any signs of sleep from my eyes and stalked up to the mirror. I gazed upon the sad girl who met my eyes in the mirror and I glanced down to my hands. They were engulfed by leather gloves but the right hand caught my attention the most and made my throat constrict. That was the hand I had slapped Vic across the face with. The feelings of regret and guilt started to build up within me, but I instantly ignored them and replaced them with satisfaction and justice.

I didn't really have any plans for today so I think I might just take things slow. My mind began to drift back to the times when I was a part of the army and fighting for justice. I missed that, I honestly did, I missed the sweat breaking training that we had to go through 24/7. Then I realised that I had the desire to go and exercise or maybe train… There were woods nearby… Me and Tom could… And before I knew it I ran down to Tom's room and burst into it.

"Jeez Ivy, where's the fire?" Tom cried as I flung his door open, which caused it to crash against the wall.

"How do you feel like going on a run with me or maybe some training in the woods? Just you and me?" I asked, my voice sounded exhilarated and excited by this idea of just letting out all my emotions and placing onto a human punching bag.

"Really? I thought you were ready to leave all the horror behind you?" Tom said wearily.

"Yeah I know but don't you miss training?" I asked.

"Yeah I do…" His turquoise eyes met my emerald ones. "Ok fine, let's go!" He said with a defeated yet happy tone.

"Yay! Thank you Tom!" I squealed, which caused him to cover his ears and wince in pain.

I shoved him playfully and walked into my room to throw on some old clothes, luckily I had kept the ones for training.

Tom and I rushed downstairs when Karla yelled that breakfast was ready. I was about to hop off the last step of the stairs when I crashed into Will.

"Hey sweetheart!" Will exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh wow! Well would you look at that, you're wearing clothes!" I said sarcastically.

"Yes well my mother did make me! Could you imagine the horror I went through?" Will joked.

I couldn't help but laugh and he joined in.

"Hey what's so funny?" Xav asked. I had met all the Benedict's before and they all seemed charming, well except for Vic.

"Oh you know the fact that things are actually funny even when you're not around." Will laughed.

Xav playfully pushed him but Will had a bigger build and a sturdier hold so Will ended up playfully knocking Xav on the floor. This led to a light-hearted fight, which I was very much enjoying until Vic came up behind me and ordered them to stop.

"Aw Vicky. You're always here to ruin the fun!" Xav pouted.

"Yeah what a fun spoiler!" Will joined in. "I can't believe you got shackled to him." Will stage whispered.

"Shut up, Will." Vic said in a cool tone and stalked off into the kitchen. A normal person would be shaking in their boots or at least shiver but I wasn't scared off him so I brushed it off like it was nothing.

"I'm hungry." I stated.

"Well darling there's this thing it's called a kitchen. They provide food and -" Xav informed me sarcastically.

"I know what a kitchen is, you moron!" I smirked and shoved him to the side whilst I headed to the kitchen with Tom.

"Maybe she and Vic were right for each other." Xav stage whispered to Will.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the table and plonked right next to Tom. I gazed at the food that was beautifully presented in front of me. My mouth watered as the smell of pancakes wafted around the table.

"Here you go, dear." Karla said as she laid out a pile of pancakes for me.

"Thanks Karla!" I beamed at her and dug into my food.

I felt someone was watching me and I looked up, only to meet the steely stare of Victor's eyes. I raised an eyebrow in question but he just averted his eyes elsewhere. As usual breakfast was full of banter and laughter. Vic and I didn't say much but now and then Tom would say something that would allow me to join in with the conversation.

"So what are your plans for today, Ivy?" Diamond asked.

She was absolutely stunning just like her sister and she was so kind, which was probably why she was gifted with peace.

"Um well Tom and I decided to go for a run in the woods." I said after swallowing a large amount of chocolate covered pancakes.

"That's a very good idea Ivy. Maybe Xav and Will should join you as they haven't been running for a while." Saul said.

They both groaned at the idea and mentioned the fact that they were going water rafting after breakfast which obviously got them off the hook.

"Right let's go!" I said as I hopped off my chair and grabbed Tom's hand whilst dragging him in the process.

"Woah slow down Ivy. You just ate!" Yves cautioned with a smile.

"Yes well Tom and I will just walk for about half an hour before the torment begins." I replied.

"Alright be careful you two. Vic honey are you joining them?" Karla questioned.

"No mum I have work to do so I'm gonna head home for a bit then I'll come back in the evening." Vic informed.

He walked out the room without so much as a glance my way. I huffed in anger and stormed off after him.

"Hey!" I yelled as he was about to open his car door. He looked at me with tired eyes but continued to open his car.

I used telekinesis to chuck the car keys onto the gravelly drive.

"Hey!" It was his turn to yell and glare at him. "What do you want, Ivy?" He said in a weary voice.

"Where's my apology, huh? If you hadn't noticed you were being extremely rude yesterday!" I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I wasn't the one who slapped you!" He said incredulously.

"Um hello? You deserved it!" I growled.

"Oh ok then. Well I am truly sorry but I must leave as I have more important tasks to be dealing with rather than this." He said calmly and went over to collect his keys.

Okay. That really stung. The fact that he thought that his work was more important than me felt like a stab in the heart.

"Vic…" I said softly and turned my head away. After all we had been through despite the short period of time spent together, it really hurt. Being in an argument with him hurt more than the torment I went through when I was in Afghanistan. But I wasn't going to satisfy him by showing that it hurt instead I sprinted to the woods, hoping my feelings would disappear with every stride I took.

After what felt like hours my breath became heavier and I slowed to a jog, I began to notice the beauty of nature that surrounded me when a hand grabbed my own. I instantly stopped to a halt causing the person behind me to crash into me. They fell to the floor whilst I stood over them seconds after assessing my stalker I realised it was Tom.

"Why do you always have that urge to injure me?" Tom moaned.

I giggled and shot out my hand to help him. He took it without hesitation and glared at me mockingly. Why couldn't mine and Vic's relationship be as easy as this? No arguments just happiness.

"I thought you said _we_ were training together not just you." Tom smirked.

"Well Vic pissed me off and I- "

"What did he do?" Tom growled.

"It's fine. I dealt with it." I reassured him.

"Ugh he is such as asshole, I don't know what the hell you see in him." Tom snarled.

"He's my soulfinder." I explained.

"So what? Should that be the only reason why you should love the guy?" He said.

"Well… I guess not…" I admitted.

"Ivy what I'm trying to say is that. You and me -. Ivy watch out!" Tom yelled as the stamps of a horse advanced towards me.

I barely had enough time to look when I was knocked out by the horse…

Everything was dark but I forced my eyes to open and the light pierced into my eyes. I groaned in pain.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? I am so sorry. My horse was startled. Are you hurt?" A gentle female voice was fretting over me.

I wanted to say I was fine and I had it worse but it felt as though the words I wanted to say would painfully scrape against my throat if I attempted speech.

"Oh your head!" She said in shock as she examined an apparent bump or scratch or whatever on my forehead. "Right I'm going to check your pulse." She took off my leather gloved and the touch of her fingertips brushing against my skin caused me to jump back. But it was too late.

I stared at her as her body convulsed and her skin turned pale. Tom looked at her in astonishment as she fell to the floor. He veins were visible against her ivory pale skin and her throat was constricting.

"No. No. No!" I screamed as shook my head violently.

Tom was instantly by the girl's side and attempted CPR.

"It won't work. We need help now!" I said with tears streaming down my cheeks.

He sent a telepathic message to the Benedict's and then looked at me in fear.

"Ivy what- "

But I didn't listen in fact I walked away from him. What felt like hours later I found a tree big enough for me so I crouched down and hid myself away from the world.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All Benedicts belong to the wonderful Joss Stirling!**

**Little Readers! Okay so you probably hate me right now. That is definitely understandable. Trust me, I hate myself for making you wait this long. Here are the list of reasons why because you all deserve to know: I am currently writing two novels for the fun of it. I am entering a poetry competition so I need to write 6 poems. I have started A2 Levels. I am fasting. There you go they were my reasons for delaying this story. I am truly sorry. But the last chapter I had posted didn't receive many reviews so I was thinking are you guys all losing interest? If so, please let me know so I can fix this problem. Please review, fave, follow, rate! You know how much I love hearing from my Little Readers. Also please check out Racing The Wind. I convinced this person to write it so hopefully she gets some readers! Okay enough blabbering time for Chapter 15! ;D**

Chapter_ 15_

Tom sent a telepathic message right away. Right now we were at the scene in which the girl was attempting to breathe for air but her throat was apparently closing in and her veins were visible against her ivory skin. I felt guilty for being more worried over Ivy than the girl but I couldn't help it, she was my soulfinder and she needed me. My back was facing the girl whilst Xav checked her over, Trace and I attempted to search for Ivy but there were no signs. I decided I had enough of this and walked into the woods, ignoring my brother's calls to come back.

_Ivy! Ivy?!_ I sent a load of telepathic messages to her, none of which she would reply to.

I walk another half a mile or so and stopped. Where was she?

I decided to turn another way when I saw a flash of red dance in the wind. My gaze shifted to the flash of red and there I saw Ivy, crouched on the floor, hiding behind a tree trunk. Not wanting to frighten her, I took careful slow steps until I was a metre from her, I crouched so that I was eye level with her.

"Ivy?" I whispered, scared she might lash out at me.

She didn't reply, but she lifted her head slowly until her emerald eyes met my own. But they weren't filled with laughter or anger that I was so familiar in seeing but rather horror and shame that filled her tearful gaze. Tears flowed down her cheeks heavily, I couldn't bear to just look at her like this so I attempted to wrap my arms around her.

"No." Ivy said. "Please I don't want to hurt you Vic." She sobbed.

"Like that girl?" I asked gently.

She nodded.

"That's why you didn't want me to touch you because you can do that to people." I said with realisation. "Is that your Savant gift?"

She laughed darkly. "Gift? More like a curse!" She said bitterly.

"Ivy babe. I can help you control this. It's obvious you can't control it, I can help you with that."

"No. Don't you see? I almost killed her! I can never hold your hand or kiss you because I'm a freak who has a Savant power that kills others!" She cried.

_Vic, the girl, her name's Beckie. She'll be fine. Just come back._

_Thanks Xav will be there as soon as I can._

"Hey babe. That was Xav. The girl you touched, she's okay. Let's get back to her and see how she's doing." I said.

"No, I can't. She'll hate me for what I've done and now you know my secret, everything's ruined!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Ivy, stop this. Let's just go." I said, firmly. I was sick and tired of arguing with her, it was time we were finally on the same page.

"No. You weren't supposed to know about this, Vic. Now that you know, they'll find me and hurt me all over again." Ivy said, with such a frightened tone I had never heard before.

"What? The guys in Afghanistan? Babe they've gone. That was over ages ago. There is nothing to be afraid of. Plus a girl like you shouldn't be scared of men like them, you're a feisty creature." I smirked, attempting to lighten up the mood.

She just sat there in silence, not responding to anything I had said.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you for slapping me." I aid, waiting for her to fall into the trap. I watched her eyes widen. Bingo.

"Forgiveness? No, I want a full apology Victor Benedict!" She said, her words were laced with an angry tone.

I couldn't help but laugh in this situation.

"What's so funny?" She crossed her arms and pouted.

I laughed harder. "You looked absolutely adorable when you're angry!"

"Excuse me? Adorable I'll show you adorable!" She swiped her leg in an arch motion causing my knees to buckle as her leg was in contact with mine.

I lost balance and collapsed on the floor, wincing in slight pain.

"Okay maybe not that adorable." I groaned.

She smirked but darkness clouded her eyes again and she began to frown.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

She shook her head, her face was filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Vic." She whispered.

But before I could ask what she was talking about, she grabbed the gun from my holster and knocked the side of my head with the butt of the gun. I was engulfed by darkness and the last thing I saw was my soulfinder running away from me.

What felt like hours later, I opened my eyes and welcomed the light that was painfully blinding me. I moaned in pain as I clutched the side of my head.

"Welcome back to the living, big bro." Xav chuckled.

I muttered a few curse words and slowly regained my thoughts. As soon as I felt like I was in the right state of mind again, my thoughts immediately went to Ivy. My body jerked into a sitting position but as soon as I was up, I laid back down again, experiencing a dizzy and nauseating feeling.

"Yeah take it easy Vicky. You may have a little concussion." Xav informed me and gestured the small bump on the side of my head that was throbbing painfully. Damn that girl can take a swing!

"But Ivy she -" I tried to explain what happened but I was interrupted by Trace.

"Vic, seriously we will find her, just rest for a while."

Anger rushed through me as I yelled "You can't seriously expect me to just sit here whilst Ivy needs me. She didn't mean to do that to the girl. She can't control her Savant power so she needs me!"

"Her Savant power?" Will asked.

"Yeah she touches people and some sort of poison is inflicted upon whoever she touches." I explained.

"Woah she's like Poison Ivy from Batman! Cool!" Xav exclaimed.

"No not cool Xav. She could potentially kill anyone she likes or touches!" I shouted again. I felt agitated because no one was really concerned about Ivy and they were all focusing on my not-so-serious condition.

"So let me guess. Ivy was here and you were trying to talk to her and convince her that you could help her. But Ivy's stubborn so she didn't listen to you but played along then decided to knock you out but taking your gun and then ran off?" Tom asked.

I didn't notice him before, but now my gaze fixated on him, he was leaning against the tree, his face was filled with anger.

"Yeah how did you -" Again I was interrupted.

"That doesn't matter. Right now we need to find Ivy. But since most of your brother if not all think you are unable to find her in your condition, then I will happily volunteer."

"What is this? The Hunger Games? I volunteer as tribute!" Xav said.

"Shut up Xav!" All my brothers said in unison.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Tom I don't think you should go alone I mean -" I saw Tom's mouth open to argue but I got in there first. "I kinda get the gist of Ivy's gift and she knows that I know about it so I think I should be there as well." Not only that but I didn't want Tom being alone with Ivy despite the fact that they are friends. But I didn't tell him that.

"Well I get where you are coming from Vic. But I've known Ivy much longer than you have so I will be fine on my own and I'm pretty sure she will be more persuaded to come home with me. I mean you did try and persuade her to come with you but instead she just knocked you out and abandoned you." Tom argued.

I was slightly irritated by the way Tom said that so I couldn't help myself when I said sharply "Look Saunders she is my soulfinder. I can help her just like all other soulfinders help each other so I am coming whether you like it or not. Ivy needs me even though she hasn't admitted it out loud but she does need me and she always will. You're just a friend that she can rely on for good advice whereas I'm gonna be there for her shoulder to cry on and someone to hold her."

We glared at each other for a while and the tension was increasing with every passing moment.

"Okay so Vic I think if you really want to go and find Ivy then I suggest you take some painkillers before you go!" Sky said brightly.

"Fine." I said shortly.

I got up and we all headed back to the house then I realised that Beckie was amongst us.

"Um hey. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Good." She said in a timid voice.

I could probably understand why, she was first poisoned and now she is being aided with the help of many strangers. Not to mention I put on one of my intimidating faces when I was arguing with Tom, so there was a possibility that I was scaring her.

"She was really sorry about what happened. Ivy would never want to hurt anyone." Well technically I just lied. Ivy was a ferocious girl and wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone of they came in the way of what she wanted. But hey one lie doesn't hurt right? Plus I was trying to comfort someone not scare them away with the facts.

"Don't bother apologising for her. I want her to apologise to me face to face." She said firmly.

For a petite girl she was pretty strong minded and I admired her for that as she was just recently injected with potentially fatal poison. She could've died and yet she stayed strong. We walked silently back to the house and I had the opportunity to observe her. She had a small frame but had long brunette hair falling past her shoulders. She had glasses on but one of the lenses had a small crack. She seemed sweet. Her horse on the other hand seemed quite intimidating. She was black but quite small for a horse. She trotted beside Beckie silently but seemed slightly on the edge and she seemed quite protective of Beckie as I tried to approach her earlier and the horse jerked its head at me, watching me intently. During the course of the walk, I couldn't help but think of her and so I prayed. Prayed that we could help her before she did something worse and completely unstoppable.

Forty minutes later, we arrived at the house. I took a few painkillers and trudged upstairs to my room without talking to anyone. As soon as I walked in, I spotted Ivy's Avengers top lying on my bed. I signed and picked it up, I could smell the sweet scent of her lingering on the top. I sighed again and laid down. For the first time, I was in serious pain but not from the concussion but from a sharp stabbing pain in the chest. I hadn't experienced it before but I knew what it was. It was the pain of a broken heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedict's belong to me, only to the genius Joss Stirling**

**Little Readers! Here's another chapter to make up for the ultra long delays in both my fanfics. Enjoy! ;D **

_Chapter 16_

My breaths became more laboured, the faster I ran. I attempted to push any concerned thoughts for Vic out of the way but they kept on returning back with the same painful emotions: Hurt, sadness and heart break. It was the worst feeling I could have ever possibly experienced. I wanted to lie of the ground and cry for hours just for doing that to him. I literally rejected my soulfinder and along with that safety and freedom.

Once again I shook the thoughts out of my head and focussed on the scenes ahead of me and the pounding of my feet against the hard packed floor. I became calmer but at the same time I thought to myself sadly: why was I born with a gift that hurts everyone? Why couldn't I lead a happy, carefree life?

Probably why my family abandoned me, I was gifted with a curse, a curse that could kill. Anger pumped through my body causing me to run faster. I didn't know where I was going just that I needed to distance myself from Vic… and Tom.

I stopped abruptly. Had I actually left without thinking of how Tom was feeling right now? I hadn't even told him my intentions of leaving. There was a pang that shot through my heart and I realised that I had missed him and yearned to see him one last time before I left for good.

I heard a crunch of leaves. Instinctively I didn't turn round but instead shot off again at a terribly quick pace. The further I ran, the more vegetation was in the way as the areas became wild and untamed.

My foot caught up in a twisted root of the ground and I collapsed forwards. My muscles were tense from the fall and I could feel the stinging amongst the new cuts produced on my limbs. In a rush of panic I turned my head but nothing was there to face the wrath of Ivy Winchester.

I was suddenly exhausted from the run and felt my muscles beginning to ache. Fatigues came over me heavily so I decided to lie down amongst the fallen leaves.

My eyes closed against my will and I felt sleep drift over me…

My body jerked awake as someone shook me gently. My arm thrusted forward, grabbed the stranger's arm and yanked on it hard until he was flying towards the ground. The floor vibrated beside me as the person fell to the floor and a painful grunt resulted from my awesome attack move.

"Really, Ivy? When are you going to stop hurting me? I feel like the pain never ends when I'm around you." A familiar voice joked.

"Tom?" I said in a hopeful tone.

"Yup, the one and only." He laughed.

I launched into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you." I whispered.

"I've missed you too." He replied in a serious yet tender voice.

I gazed into his eyes. They were the same piercing turquoise sea eyes that was slightly covered with stray bits of hair. He wasn't scared. In fact, quite the opposite. He looked at me with relief and pure happiness on his face.

"Ivy I know you're scared and that you want to stay away from me to protect me but you're not a freak you hear? You are the most talented person in combat, always protective of other, beautiful and firm but fair. I know you wouldn't hurt me even if you wanted to. Just accept who you are, your power could be used to defend others and attack the enemy, it would be perfect on the front lines. Just accept it because believe me when I say that I already accept what and who you are." Tom said.

I blinked a few times. He thought I was beautiful and he accepted me. He accepted _me._ I couldn't believe it but a huge grin spread across my face.

"Thanks." I said. That was all I could manage to say.

"For what?"

"For accepting me. It was hard for me to go through this but you accept me so thank you." I said.

"Anytime gorgeous." He winked. "Now let's go." He held his hand out for me.

"Where?" I was confused. "Not back home? Please!"

He shook his head and just whispered "Trust me."

I didn't move so he just sighed and crouched down to meet eye level with me. I stared at his eyes again, getting lost in them and losing control. I was oblivious to the fact that he was stroking me face, I was drifting into his turquoise eyes.

"Ivy!" He whispered. His eyes full of astounded wonder and shock.

"What?" I was muddled, unsure of what was going on.

He gulped. "I can touch you."

"What!?" I said again. This time being fully aware of his hand resting against my cheek.

"How is this possible?" I said.

"You must have been tense and paranoid over your power being a weapon, you must have been losing control, therefore whenever you touch someone they get hurt. But you're completely relaxed around me, probably because I have accepted you and now your powers are in control!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! I can finally touch people!" I squealed in delight.

"That sounds kind of wrong, you know!" He laughed.

I took off my leather gloves and held Tom's hands. They were soft at the touch yet firm and strong from the amount of training we went through.

"Well now I know your secret, it's time to reveal mine." Tom said in a serious tone.

I remembered the pact we made it was his turn to spit out his dirty little secret.

He took in a deep breath. "Ivy I love you."

"I love you too Tom." I said. That was his big secret? We both knew that we loved each other so it wasn't much of a secret.

"No. No that's not what I mean. Ivy I'm in love with you." He said.

I was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. I looked up at him, he was serious. I didn't know what to say or what to feel or how to act. I smiled at him, I didn't know why I was so happy. I just knew that I was.

He bent forward and hesitated but I didn't move away. He took it as a good sign and he… He kissed me.

His lips were soft to touch and before I knew I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. It was perfect. I wanted the kiss to last forever but I was losing my breath.

We broke away at the same time and smiled.

"I've been wanted to do that for a long time." He said breathlessly, which made it sound more passionate.

"Don't see why you didn't do it before." I shrugged and couldn't help but smile.

"I was waiting for the right moment." He explained.

I laughed. "The right moment being here in the middle of the woods far away from any people?"

"Gives us some privacy." He said with a shrug.

Again I laughed but stopped short when I heard the pounding of feet.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Tom whispered urgently and grabbed my hand.

We sprinted away from whoever was coming for us. I held onto Tom as tightly as I could and I didn't want to let go.

Why didn't I see it before? Soulfinders aren't the key to everything. Tom has been there for me always and had never let me down. We have been through so much. I needed him and he needed me. It was that simple and now we had each other. We were together.

_Ivy stop wait. It's me Vic!_

I stopped. Tom stumbled. He raised his eyebrows in question.

I turned around and saw the whole Benedict family running towards me. I saw Vic pushing his way through and slowed until he was arm's length away from me.

"Ivy babe. I've been so worried. Are you okay?" Vic said in a rush, searching my eyes.

For the second time that day I was speechless. Guilt rushed through me and I immediately regretted what I had thought of. I stared into my soulfinder's steely grey eyes and then at Tom's turquoise eyes. I am so screwed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts belong to me, only the wonderful Joss Stirling.**

**Little Readers! This is a short chapter i do apologise but it's my birthday so please don't hate me! Anyways enjoy and dont forget to review, fave and follow! I am starting to get the feeling that everyone is slowly losing interest in my fanfic... :( Let me know what my Little Readers think!**

_Chapter 17_

As we walked home slowly, my thoughts were whirled around Ivy. She stared at me differently and even now when I look at her she turns her head, almost in shame. I'm usually very good at reading people's, that's why whenever a criminal and I sit in an interrogation room I very much frequently receive the true story…with throwing a few threats here and there.

I realised Ivy might be ashamed of hitting me in the head and running away from me. Honestly I was slightly angry but I was happy that I found her. I glanced at her for the hundredth time and noticed that she stood closer to Tom than me. I felt mildly jealous and hurt but pushed those emotions away. She told me they are just friends and that they always will be. I have nothing to worry about, I trust her.

We arrived back home and I expected Ivy to come up to my room but she followed Tom to the guest room.

_Ivy? _I asked her telepathically, desperate to talk to her.

_Yeah?_ Her reply was instant, but I could feel emotions of grief and guilt ripple through out connection.

_Are you okay? Can we talk?_

_I'm fine. We're talking right now. _

_I mean face to face, babe._

I could feel her hesitate before she replied. _Sure be there in a sec._

Seconds later she knocked on the door before coming into my room.

"You don't need to knock. You know that right?" I smirked, finding it amusing how she was so formal.

"Um yeah okay." Her eyes shifted around the room but never once holding my gaze.

"Ivy what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" She answered too quickly. She was lying.

"If you're guilty about the whole knocking me out then abandoning me, then it's cool." I gave her a tender smile. "Plus most girls would tend my wounds. I kind of like my girls who kick ass." I added and winked at her.

She squirmed uncomfortably.

"Something happened when your brothers were taking care of your injury Vic." She whispered.

I didn't say anything, worried that if I encourage her to go on, she would refuse.

"My powers…they…um…I can control them now." Ivy said.

I literally felt my eyes widen.

"Wait… so you can… I mean… You can't hurt people… and you can touch them…but…How?" I spluttered. I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. Ivy can control her gift!

"Yeah long story short. Tom found me and I felt relaxed and at ease with him so I just controlled it.

Basically if I get all tensed up and paranoid about my power, it gets uncontrollable. But if I learn to relax I can control it. So yeah I can touch people without hurting them." She explained.

"That's amazing babe! But what I don't get is the fact that you've been with Tom for so long why haven't you been relaxed around him before?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel jealous that she felt at ease with Tom and… not me.

"Well probably because we were in the army so a lot of stressful stuff happened." She shrugged. But I could tell that there was something she wasn't telling me.

I stroked her cheek gently without thinking.

"I can't believe I can touch you now. Finally… I've been waiting to do this for a long time." I murmured.

I bent down slowly, enough to give her time to take in what's about to happen and time to back away if she wanted. But she didn't. My lips met hers. Cheesy as it sounds but it felt like fireworks going off in my head. She responded back. Our lips moulded together and we got lost in the moment.

What felt like forever and I decided it was time to break it off. Since I was lacking oxygen and a lot of it.

"That was amazing. No wait better than that. I literally have no words to describe what just happened." I said breathlessly.

She nodded. Her emerald eyes never let go of my grey ones. I felt her arms snake around my neck and pulling me down for another magnificent kiss.

After moments of kissing, we decided to watch a film. She chose to watch Thor. I rolled my eyes but let her off. She cuddled in my arms and we watched the film in silence.

"To be honest I prefer the other films. You know the ones with more action in it." I whispered in her ear.

She didn't say anything but put a finger to her lips to indicate that I was to shut up or I was to face the wrath of Ivy Winchester.

After Thor, we put on another film: American Sniper. We were a quarter of the way into the film when Tom entered the living room.

"Oh I didn't realise that you guys were um…" Tom trailed off, his eyes were on Ivy's and vice versa.

"You can stay if you want, there is plenty of room." I gestured the empty spaces of the living room, but I secretly hoped he would leave us alone.

"Sure it looks like a good film. I'm a big fan of violence." He said and sat next to me and Ivy.

I tried not to feel annoyed but I did offer him to watch the film. But seriously out of all the spaces he sat next to me and Ivy.

I decided it was best not to say anything and just carry on watching the film. Ivy started squirming in my arms.

"Hey what's up?" I said gently as I brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

She shook her head. I shrugged and glanced at Tom. He looked annoyed. What was up with those two today?

"Right I'm going to get some more popcorn." I declared. I needed a break from the weird behaviour.

Minutes later, I poured the butter flavoured popcorn in a large bowl. I started to hear some shouting from the living room. What the hell? I quickly walked out of the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn and was about to enter the living room when Ivy thrust the door open and slammed into me, causing the popcorn to fly everywhere.

"Oh sorry Vic!" Ivy exclaimed.

"No that's fine babe. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just a stupid little argument." She huffed.

"Okay. Well do you want me to kick him out because it would be my pleasure?" I said.

"No. I just want to go to bed." She said quietly.

"Okay I'll check up on you in a bit. If you don't have anything to wear just borrow one of my large tops." I offered.

"Thanks Vic." She smiled slightly, reached up and kissed my gently. "Night."

"Night babe." I kissed her back. Never getting bored of that feeling.

I watched her go upstairs. There was something going on between Tom and Ivy and I needed to find out before things got any worse and her powers going out of control again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Benedicts belong to Joss Stirling, Ivy belongs to moi!**

**Little Readers! I do apologise for this delay. If you have read my other fanfic, Misty Falls: Alex's POV then you would understand why in that Author's Note. **

_Chapter 18_

What the hell? First I kiss Tom and now Vic. Okay now I'm really screwed. I ran fingers through my hair in frustration. Why? Why did I have to kiss both of them? Why do I have mixed feelings for both of them? Why do I –

Do I love both of them? I was so confused.

I thought after the kiss with Tom we had established our relationship but when I kissed Vic I felt so… alive.

I paced around the room for a while, only wearing a large t-shirt that belonged to Vic. I felt guilty for kissing Tom but it sort of felt great but when I kissed Vic I definitely felt guilty but it was so right. Gosh, I need a girlfriend to talk about this situation.

There was a knock at the door. I sighed. It was probably Vic. I really didn't want to see him right now neither Tom. We had a huge fight downstairs about me being with Vic. He called me a slut and that I should grow up and make my own decision rather than just playing around with him and Victor. Feeling aggravated I opened the door anyway and was surprised by who was behind it.

"Um hi. Can I help you?" I asked. It was the girl that I had almost killed. What was her name again?

"Hi and yeah you can. I'm Beckie. I'm just here for an apology." She said sternly. She crossed her arms attempting to look fierce. It didn't work. Not against me anyways.

"I'm sorry. Bye." I was about to slam the door when she stuck her foot between the door and the doorjamb.

"What?" I snapped.

"That wasn't good enough." She stuck her bottom lip out.

"I did what you asked. What more could you possibly want?" I almost yelled.

"You didn't mean it."

"Who the hell cares?"

"I do."

"Well I don't. And I'm pretty sure no one else does either. Not about you or your damn injury."

Her eyes shone and her bottom lip quivered. She was about to cry. "Tom does."

"What?" I snarled.

"I said Tom does. As in he cares for me." I was impressed that she still stood up against me.

"Whatever. He can do what he likes." I was exhausted but the jealousy coursed through me.

"That's it? You're not jealous." Beckie questioned.

"No. I just have enough boy drama as it is."

"Oh do share!" Her eyes lit up. O-kay major personality transplant or what?

I assessed her. She had big, brown eyes. Brunette hair and a friendly face. She was considerably pretty. But knowing me, I never compliment anyone as astoundingly pretty so she was lucky.

"Okay fine. But only because I don't have anyone else to talk about it." I rolled my eyes as she squealed and leapt on the bed, anticipating for the full, detailed story of my love life.

"Basically Tom is my best friend. And Vic is my well kind of boyfriend but not yet." She looked confused but I carried on. "So I was friends with Tom for years and I met Vic a couple of weeks ago. Victor's great. He's everything I imagined a perfect guy to be: sexy, gorgeous, tough, funny. Basically a similar personality to me. When I'm with Vic it just feels perfect to me but with Tom I feel safe and comforted. So yeah, I kissed Tom in a sort of spontaneous moment and it felt great but then I kissed Vic later on and that felt amazing, like literally no words to explain how perfect that kiss was. And now I have to choose between them because I like Vic and I like Tom and just ugh."

Beckie didn't say anything for a while, her eyes were calculated and her lips were pursed.

"Say something!" I demanded.

"Well, this is a tricky situation. Almost like in Twilight when Edward and Jaco -" She started.

"No." I interrupted her. "We are not using Twilight as an example of my love life okay?"

She nodded but there was a shimmer of amusement in her eyes.

"Well if it's easier you could always be homosexual." She said sincerely.

"What?" I said.

"I'm joking. Not that there's anything wrong with being a homosexual, I support same-sex marriage!" She said enthusiastically.

"Same here. Like in The Mortal Instruments I absolutely adore Magnus and Alec. I ship Malec!"

"OMG! Same! Also in Hollyoaks John Paul and Ste are so cute!"

"Yeah okay but back to _my_ love life." I said.

"Right okay. Well you could confess to Vic about how you kissed Tom." Beckie said.

"What? Are you kidding? No fricking way! He would hate me." I almost yelled.

"Well yes he would hate you but not forever. If he really did love you then he would forgive you in a matter of a couple of weeks." She said confidently.

"I just don't think I could…" I trailed off miserably.

"Hey now I thought you were really brave and wasn't scared of anything. Especially your very hot-almost-kind-of boyfriend."

"I am! But I don't want Vic to hate me. And I hate it when we argue, we always get really angry at each other. Plus the last time we argued I ended up slapping him! My powers will go out of control as a bonus." I said.

"Powers?" She asked in suspicion.

"Um, yeah, sorry I meant -" I failed terribly in attempt to save my identity.

"Save it. You're a Savant." She stated.

"Um…yeah." I said.

"Don't worry same here." She reassured.

"Really? What's your power?" I asked in curiosity.

"I talk to animals." She said in excitement.

"Woah that is so cool!"

"Yep and I can guess what you power is. Your skin is made of poison?"

"Uh yeah." I said awkwardly.

"Like Poison Ivy in Batman!" She squealed.

"Yeah…" I wasn't sure what to say. Should I be proud of my power or something?

"Sorry we're getting sidetracked." She looked at her watch. "Oh Gosh! I'm going to be late for riding lessons! Sorry to cut this short but I need to go! Whilst I'm gone I need you to talk to Vic, okay?" She asked.

"Sure." I shrugged, making it look like it was nothing. "Thanks Beckie for this, um yeah thanks."

"Anytime." She smile and hugged me. "Laters."

I took a deep breath and sighed. What am I gonna do now? I guess I'll have to do what the girl asked.

I walked slowly downstairs, knocked on the living room door and walked in. I greeted by Vic and Tom silently watching the rest of American Sniper.

"Hi." I said, mostly to Vic since Tom and I weren't talking.

"Hey babe. Do you need anything?" Vic asked.

"Um yeah can I talk to you?" I asked. "Alone." I added for emphasis.

Tom didn't need to be asked twice, he got up without hesitation. He didn't look at me, he just left. A lump formed in the back of my throat from being hurt.

"What did you want to talk about?" Vic asked whilst gesturing for me to sit next to him.

I shook my head. "Something else happened when I was in the woods."

"Okay what?" He asked as he lounged back on the sofa.

"Um Tom and I…well when Tom found me he tried to convince me to come home and I explained what happened because he never knew what my power was and then… well we made a deal that if I told him my secret he would tell me his… his secret was that he loved me." I watched Vic's body tense. "And we kissed." I finished.

Vic didn't say anything.

"Vic? Vic please say something. Anything." I begged.

"I thought you and Tom were only friends, that I had nothing to worry about and that you would always stay friends, nothing more." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah. But in happened unintentionally."

"So what? Just because it happened unintentionally I'm supposed to forgive you, just like that?" He demanded. His anger slowly rising.

"No. I just -"

"Ivy, you kissed me after you kissed him. Who do you really want?" He said in a menacingly low voice.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You don't know? Ivy if it was between the most beautiful girl in the world and you, I would, without hesitation, pick you." He sounded hurt.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"Ivy do you really want me as a soulfinder?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" I said. I didn't need to think about it I wanted him.

"Then why did you kiss _him_?" He asked.

"I wasn't thinking. It just happened." I explained.

"Then why didn't you stop?" Vic asked.

"I…I don't know." I said. And I didn't know why.

"You want to know why you didn't stop, Ivy? It's because you love him."

I was left speechless. He was right. I did love Tom.

"Vic -" I started.

"Save it. I've heard enough. Enjoy your life with Tom. I'm sure he will be very happy to know how you feel for him." He said bitterly.

"No Vic wait please!" I yelled.

But he left. He was gone and I was alone. I felt hurt and in pain. I sunk to the floor and began to cry. Crying because I was stupid, crying because I actually thought I would led a happy life after Afghanistan and crying because my soulfinder had left me forever.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Benedicts belong to Joss Stirling**

**Little Readers! Told you i would try and update more regularly. Anyways here's chapter 19. Made this chapter more dramatic and all because i definitely have the feeling you guys aren't liking it anymore. But thank you **: xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx **and** **guests lissa and tahira. You guys are so supportive thank you so much. I thank all my Little Readers for reviewing! Bur recently I've just had the feeling you guys are bored of my fanfic? Please let me know what you think by REVIEWING. Also please fave, follow and rate! Thanks Little Readers. ;D**

_Chapter 19_

You're probably thinking how the hell you get over the fact that you just rejected your soulfinder and attempt to tend a broken heart. The answer is simple you don't. For weeks now I have indulged myself in work and since I have been on top of everything recently, I have had a lot of free time. A lot of free time equals thinking of Ivy so I substituted her for alcohol. And a lot of it to drown any thoughts of her. Right now I had finished my fourth drink and starting making out with a random girl. It never gets as far as that because despite the fact that I despised _her_, I still felt guilty for betraying her. I wander what she's doing right now? Is she with Tom?

I was thinking about her again as I shoved away from the girl. She looked at me with disdain but I ordered another drink and ignored the fact that we just kissed. She huffed and stomped away, I shrugged. Who cares if she's hurt? She's not the one trying to forget that she rejected her love of her life.

Again that pang in the heart, I downed the whole bottle of beer and decided to head off before getting kicked out. I stumbled to my car, threw myself in and slammed the door to prevent the cold from creeping inside. I just sat there not knowing what to do anymore and then my phone rang.

"Hey Vicky!" Xav said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" I demanded. But I was pretty sure my words were slightly slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Xav said, his words laced with concern.

"Mind your own business little brother."

"Vic bro. You can't do this to yourself." Xav said, cautiously.

"I can do what I want Xav so get lost. Go and find Crystal and enjoy your perfect moments together because I can assure you Xav, with the amount of fighting you guys do, I wouldn't be surprised if you broke up. So I advise that you treasure your moments with her." I spat bitterly.

There was no answer but seconds later a beep sounded in my ears. He hung up. Honestly, I couldn't care less. In fact, recently I've stopped caring about most things and just gave up. My family considered me depressed and emotionally unstable. Great.

I sat in the car for another few minutes and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. I took one out of lit it. I dragged the inhalation of the cigarette for as long as I could and breathed it out. I knew the consequences of smoking, like lung cancer, but hey everyone eventually dies of something. Wow, I really am depressed.

I looked at the window in a daze and noticed that it began to snow. The roads were pretty icy and the cold bites wherever I went but again who cares? My phone rang for the second time and I didn't bother to check who it was when I picked up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey." My whole body tensed and I froze. The sound of her voice broke me down internally. "Vic?" She asked tenderly.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at last.

"To talk." She said simply.

"No." I said.

"Yes." She said. Her voice getting stronger with every word.

"Ivy, just go and find Tom and play with him. I'm sick and tired of being a piece of your game." I said.

"Vic, I wanted to tell you -" She started.

"Ivy, I won't tell you again I -" But I was interrupted by her.

"No! You've kept on interrupting me when I need to explain myself." She exclaimed.

"Oh you don't need to explain anything, your actions made everything pretty clear between us." I laughed darkly.

"Shut up! Just shut that stupid mouth of yours and listen to me, you bastard!" She yelled.

I smirked. "You know I'm pretty sure Tom says the same thing about your mouth but uses it for productive reasons, am I right?"

I heard her growl over the phone. "I need your help." She said, exhaustion dusted over her words and tone.

"Newsflash: I don't care and we already established that I want nothing to do with you." I sneered.

"You know Vic, you are being such a dick but because I'm desperate I am willing to prevent myself from killing you with my bare hands." She gritted her teeth. Her words indicated that she was serious.

I couldn't help but gulp. That girl can be very scary if ever on her bad side, which I just happen to be on.

I sobered up a bit during our conversation.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"The guys from Afghanistan are back. They have work partners that live here to and are after me." She said.

"So?" I acted as if I couldn't care less.

"I know you don't care about me but there have been reports that involve them injecting some sort of substance that drugs the mind and they manipulate you."

"What? When did this start happening? Where abouts has this occurred?" I demanded. I transformed instantly from a drunk idiot to an agent that Ivy can rely on.

"It started a couple of weeks ago and in New York but has spread to other states." She said.

"Ivy, why didn't you tell me a few weeks ago when it actually started happening? That way it would've been easier to track down and arrest them." I asked.

"Because you would have never picked up the phone if I asked a few weeks ago and I thought I can handle it but it turns out it's harder than it sounds. And I need you." She said with a slight broken tone on the last sentence.

I felt my heart leap out of my chest but my rational mind told me that she was in desperate need of help, that was the only reason why she needed me, nothing more.

"Where are you now?" I finally asked.

"In New York. At a hotel. I'll text you the address and any more details if I come across anything." She said. As soon as I rejected Ivy when she confessed she kissed Tom, I was ready to kick her out of my house but she already got the message way before I could tell her anything. She left and took her belongings, except the Avengers t-shirt. I told her to keep it and she took it. But before she could take a step out of the house, she looked at me with hesitation but forced herself to leave with Tom.

"Okay thanks. Well I should be there soon. I'll drop off at my apartment, get a few things and head off to meet you, if that's okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah that's brilliant, Vic. Thanks. Could you, um, be careful when you drive?" Her voice getting smaller and unsure.

"Ivy I'll be fine." I assured her. Why is she suddenly starting to care for?

"I know. But there have been a lot of accidents lately and I don't want you getting hurt. Especially if you're going to help me with this case." She said firmly.

"Well Miss Winchester I didn't know that you were into crime."

"Since I haven't had the opportunity to go back into the army. Crime and investigations are the closest thing to it." She said.

"You want to go back into the army?" I asked

"Yeah I kinda miss it." She replied.

"Good luck with that." I said, cringing at the formality of my words.

"Yeah thanks. Listen Vic. I want to talk about -" She started but I interrupted her.

"You've already talked about the case. That's it. There's nothing -"

"Stop interrupting and let me talk for once!" She shouted at me once again.

"I have allowed you to talk throughout this whole conversation!" I yelled back. "Last time I checked everyone had free speech. I didn't know that you needed permission to speak!"

"You're absolutely right, Vic. I do have free speech so listen up. Me and Tom -"

"Stop right there!" I warned.

"No! I have free speech remember? We're not together, Vic. We're just friends."

"Friends? You told me that you would stay friends and nothing more was going on between you two. And then you decide to tell me that you kissed your supposed friend? Please tell me how that works." I spat.

I heard a sigh and moments later silence. "I'll see you soon, okay?" She said weakly.

"Yeah see you." I replied.

"Bye." She was about to hang up.

"Hey, Ivy?" I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Be careful around New York, okay? Don't go out on your own. A girl told me that there are some guys who inject a substance to drug you and then they manipulate you afterwards." I advised her.

I heard her smile over the phone. "Thanks Vic. See you soon. And you be careful too."

"Will do. See you." And I hung up.

I sat there in silence for a few moments, replaying the conversation I just had with Ivy. I realised I missed her although we fought, I still missed her ferocious behaviour. I missed our on and off conversations and conversation where we are always on and off each other.

I drove out of the carpark and headed to my apartment. I was a long way from home so I drove down the motorway, knowing it will take at least an hour or so for me to arrive home.

I was about to turn a corner when headlights spotlighted me. The car headed straight for me and didn't stop. I swerved immediately but it was too late. A thought passed through my mind as I crashed into the car. _Looks like I won't be dying of lung cancer but rather a car crash. Brilliant._


End file.
